A Letter to Wednesday
by pocahontasangeles
Summary: Sixteen year old Wednesday Addams moves to Washington, DC with her gory but loving family. She soon learns there is a ghost haunting her new home that is related to her. Wednesday becomes strangely fascinated by sixteen year old rugged but popular Xavier. She soon has to overcome a darkness far worse than her own and fight for a forbidden love that haunts her heart.
1. Chapter 1

There were many things that I hated, like laughter and people. I didn't believe in happiness I believed in the aftermath of the happily ever after. I did not fear anything but myself at times. But there was nothing I hated more than change. I liked my life the way it was and the gory mansion was the only home I had ever known. I have always been quite strange but then again I am an Addams. The world can't keep up with me and I have no patience or remorse for it. No one truly understands me not even my family who is just as odd as me. People like me that are aware of how messed up the world is and the people in it are destined to suffer. I mean once you've figured out that people are just as evil as the monsters that live under our beds and that fairy tales aren't real, the real life is just this dull meaningless labyrinth you're stuck in until you die. My parents know I am the most complicated one of my siblings. I am too smart for bullshit and I get straight down to business. My parents called me into my father's studio after dinner. They were very secretive at the dinner table and I immediately sensed something was up. My father smiled at me before he spoke but it quickly diminished as he noticed the irritancy in my eyes.

"Wednesday, my dear we are moving," my father said looking at me as he smoothed his mustache.

I stood silent, this all had to be some kind of sick joke. I was quite aware my family enjoys playing sick twisted jokes on each other but they were taking it much too far.

My mother spoke this time. "We are moving to Seattle," she said giving me her tender yet wicked smile which I always found comforting.

I still did not speak I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I have lived here all my life and I could not imagine living anywhere else. I looked at them skeptical and with disgust, I still was not sure if it was a joke or real life.

"I got a great deal on an old abandoned mansion there, it is said to be haunted and everything is Victorian just how you like it," father said waiting for an answer and frowned when I just blinked at him expressionless.

"Your father invested on some good stocks there and I believe you children will like it there," mother said eyeing me curiously.

I finally spoke with so much irritancy and anger boiling up inside of me. I couldn't believe they were doing this to me. If they wanted to punish me for all of my misdemeanors this was certainly not the appropriate way. Moving me away from this house would result in anarchy. "Splendid indeed parents, well I want a pet lion and you two want to move across the country but unfortunately we don't always get what we want," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned on the black satin couch.

"Wednesday..." Father began to say but I completely cut him off.

"This is our home I grew up here, you cannot just move my siblings and I just because you invested in some damn stocks." I was furious.

"It has already been decided Wednesday please be cooperative," mother said walking over to me trying to calm me down. She gently touched my shoulders but I shrugged her off.

"I do not care I'm not moving!" I yelled standing up.

My parents both looked at each other and smiled. And I better than anyone knew a smile was never anything good in this family.

Pugsley and I began to pack our bags. It was our last night at home and for the very first time in my life I felt nostalgic. I hated that there was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't run away or convince my parents. I felt hopeless and it enraged me that I felt this way because it wasn't me. I always got my way, if there wasn't a way I'd find one. This time, however I knew there was really nothing I could do. Pugsley on the other hand was all smiles and did not seem upset at all. I heard Lurch knock on the door and he began to help us with our bags. I could see in his eyes that he was just as sad as I. Sadness, a feeling unknown to me but it was all I felt. Lurched patted me on the shoulder when he left trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

"It'll be okay Wednesday," Pugsley said as he folded clothes.

"No it won't," I said depressed.

"This is isn't the worst thing in the world, we are expanding our horizons."

"Aren't you going to miss this place? We grew up here; all of our memories are here."

"Of course I will miss this place but life goes on and things change and you have to learn to accept that. Shit happens Wednesday."

I sighed knowing he was right but I didn't want to accept it. I had a devious plan up my sleeve. While grandmamma made dinner I sneaked in the kitchen and poisoned the food. Not enough to kill them but enough to make them very sick. It was my most conniving plan yet, we couldn't move if everyone was in the verge of death. Pubert came running into the kitchen and took one of grand mama's brownies and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Now Pubert chew before you swallow," I said warning him.

He stuck his tongue at me and ran away.

"You shall be the first," I said to myself as I snickered and entered the dining room.

To my dismay everyone was fine. Grandmamma found the food a little too spicy but that was probably the venom eating away her taste buds. As I looked around the long wooden antique table no one had dropped dead yet. I cursed them all and myself in silence. Pubert ate his food in what seemed like three seconds and patiently awaited dessert. They all actually like the taste of the poison; I rolled my eyes at them and did not finish my meal. Thing entered the dining room with dessert and urged me to taste some. I knew the poison won't even give me much but a stomach ache but my blood was boiling and I was about to burst. I decided to stand up from my chair furious and everyone looked up at me.

"I poisoned your food, you should all be dying!" I yelled with my eyes closed.

"Oh Wednesday you must have used the wrong potion again, the green one is the only one that can make us severely sick," mother said as she took another bite of her meal and smiled in content.

Everyone continued to eat in silence, ignoring my declaration. I remained standing up looking at them with disgust.

"Wednesday sit down and finish your meal, it is rather good, I'm sorry things didn't turn out how you planned my dear but trying to kill your family is a bit dramatic don't you think Morticia?" My father asks looking at mother with lustful eyes.

"Indeed, she just wants attention Gomez."

"I do not want attention, I want to stay here and you cannot make me go!"

"We shall see about that," mother said grinning.

I sat on the private plane uncle Fester sent for us tied up and with tape on my mouth. I realized this is all Uncle Fester's fault uncovering that he is the one who found the house and convinced father to invest in the stocks. Uncle Fester was living in Washington he had found the love of his life there. I sat there and did not move nor give them the satisfaction that they had indeed won. My parents knew I would try to fix the plane and have it spiraling out of control heading straight to our doom. I had to hand it to them they were one step ahead. Thing sat by my side and cuddled against me, he knew I hated that but just for this once I let him. I guess he knew in some strange way I needed that. As I looked out the window I knew we were far away from home. I closed my eyes tormented by the sudden drastic change of my life.

The mansion was enormous and it definitely looked haunted. It was quite grim and mysterious; father said it was built in the late 1800's. The interior smelled of rot and decay and I smiled quite satisfied. The walls were painted a dark grey and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the entrance. The staircase was long and steep and all the rooms were wide and dark. The style and feel of the house was very gothic and Victorian. The house was a lot nicer than I originally thought it would be. I already felt strangely at home but guilt washed that feeling away. My parents at least let me pick my room before my brother's trying to make me feel better. I wanted the master bedroom but they wouldn't budge. I ultimately decided to pick the second biggest room that had a balcony. It reminded me of the one in that mediocre play Romeo and Juliet. The room was spacious and had a cold desolate vibe that I found to my liking.

I accommodated my room to my liking, dark and depressing with a hint of malice. I placed Marie Antoinette on the shelf and wondered whatever did Pugsley do to her head. Maybe I would do to him what he did to my precious doll, I snickered at the thought. I resigned to the thought and figure he burned it or ate it. I placed my spiders on my desk and played with them for a while, trying to make them feel comfortable in their new home. Homer the leader and my favorite of the bunch stayed isolated to the side, he was so much like me in so many ways. I placed the picture of my Great Aunt Calpurnia Addams on the wall; she was everything I wanted to be in life. She was burned in 1706 because she was a witch and it is said she did not scream nor show any sign of pain. How I wished I could have known her and it reminded me that I had to practice my spells with grandmamma.

I re braided my long black hair; I always wore my hair in a classic French braid. My hair was tail bone length and silky smooth. I had dark circles around my eyes do to not sleeping the night before. It made me look bit frightening with my porcelain skin and big dark brown eyes with a hint of grey. I sighed and changed into my night gown dreading that there was school tomorrow. Why couldn't I just be home schooled, I would finish much quicker. Instead I have to go along the same pace as these god forsaken ignorant teenagers. I wanted to disappear into a world that didn't expect or need anything of me. A world where it rained more often and many of the things that didn't exist actually did. I played The Cure on my phone and placed it under my pillow, falling into a restless slumber.

That morning Lurch woke me up bright and early. I squinted my eyes to the brightness coming from my window. Lurch immediately closed the shades realizing my discomfort. He set out my clothes for me while I showered. A black satin dress and my combat boots was my signature look. I never wear nor own makeup I find it utterly useless. I never try to attract or impress anyone because all the boys my age are ignorant and immature. I kept romance out of my life it held no use to me and love was overrated. It was bad enough I had to live in a world filled with complete oblivious idiots. I braided my hair and slipped my boots on as I saw Pubert run past my bedroom. Nothing ever bothered nor uncomforted him. He was a devious little thing and knowing him he was probably exploring the house. As I got to the living room breakfast was served. My father was reading the newspaper and my mother was trying to find Pubert who was probably looking for trouble. Thing tried to lighten up my mood and urged me to eat but I just drank some Orange juice. I wanted to hide away in my room forever with my dolls and spiders.

"Ready Wednesday?" Pugsley asked nudging my shoulder.

I gave him my withering stare letting him know not to touch or talk to me. He simply rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast.

"The bus is here," mother said as she finally got a hold of Pubert who had a dead rat in his hands and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Here are your lunches," Grandmamma said as she handed each one of us a brown paper bag.

"Have a great first day at school children," father said as he walked us out.

We hopped on the bus and I saw them as they waved goodbye.

Pugsley and I sat next to each other and I could feel the other people on the bus staring at us. Pubert got on another bus since he was still in middle school. Pugsley and I were in High School. A few girls stared especially at Pugsley. When he'd look at them they'd turn their heads and giggle like idiots. I know they found my brother attractive; he was what you'd say hot. Puberty has done Pugsley miracles. He lost a ton of weight and was now 6"2. He had the same blonde hair and devious smile but he had changed. His voice became deeper and he was into girls which I found disgusting.

"Don't flatter yourself." I told him looking out the window.

"I have every reason in the world to flatter myself Wednesday, and you should too."

I scowled at him and he grinned at me.

"I see the way boys look at you sometimes but you're so dark and depressing you scare them away."

I turned to him to say something but he was now sitting with the girls in the back. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the road. I need a fucking car. We all got off the bus and Pugsley said goodbye to the girls but promising he will meet them for lunch later. He stood next to me knowing very well I needed him with me, but also knowing I would never admit it.

"It's only High School Wednesday," he said looking at the school.

"It's only the next two years of my life."

"You'll be alright, and if anything you can just scare everyone to death."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He chuckled.

A blank vintage Cadillac rode into the parking lot and I was in awe of the car. It was the car of my dreams. It was an all black 1969 Cadillac convertible. I stopped and stared like an idiot and a tall guy stepped out of the car. He had short light brown hair and was about Pugsley's height, maybe even taller. He was muscular and wore combat boots and dark jeans with a gray fitted buttoned down shirt that rolled up to his elbows. Pugsley looked at me confused but soon enough noticed the car and was also transfixed by it. The guy closed the door behind him and locked the doors as he waved and pounded a few other people. He seemed quite popular. He must have caught me staring because we locked eyes for a moment and I noticed his eyes were the color gray. There was a mystery behind them that I couldn't exactly explain. His full lips were a rosy shade of pink and he had an exquisite jaw line. I quickly looked away and recollected myself wondering why I stared in the first place.

Boys held no sort of interest in me and that wasn't going to change. I began to walk into the building, Pugsley beside me looking at me curiously. The boy followed close behind and I felt his eyes burning into my back. I felt this strange pull towards him and his scent was oddly familiar. I stopped once I found my locker and saw the boy walk past me and Pugsley. He turned his head as we locked eyes again; his eyes were as broody as my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into chemistry class with my brother and all eyes are on us especially on me. All the other girls were mostly blondes and wore flowered skirts or dresses. It was the beginning of September so the weather was still warm. I had a long sleeved black dress on which the other girls frowned upon. Black had always been my favorite color, I would only stop wearing it if they made a darker color. It suits me and compliments my dark hair and thick long lashes. I sat next to this small fragile looking girl with hair almost as dark as mine. Her hair looked dyed though and she was the only one out of the bunch not wearing a pink flowery outfit. She had short hair that fell just above her shoulders. She reminded me of a 90s Winona Ryder, my favorite actress. She was doodling something on her notebook when she noticed my presence and looked at me as I sat down. She wore a grey t-shirt and black ripped jeans with converses. She stared at me for a second and I at her.

I guess we both realized we were the odd couple of the class. She was about to say something when the teacher walked in and Pugsley quickly sat in front of me. The teacher Mr. Moore gave us an assignment that required pairs of threes. Everyone immediately found their groups; they obviously all knew each other and all have their cliques. Pugsley and I paired up of course but we needed one more person. I saw the dark haired girl still sitting on her chair doodling in her notebook again.

"How about her, she's the only one left," I told Pugsley as he shrugged and walked over to her.

Pugsley has always been a much better people person than me, I always remain isolated and I honestly had no friends. But I didn't need them; I have Pugsley, Lurch, and Thing. The girl got up and followed Pugsley over to our table.

"Wednesday this is Victoria, Victoria this is my sister Wednesday." Pugsley said introducing us.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, is your name really Wednesday?"

"Yes," I retorted.

"That's the strangest name I ever heard, I wish my parents were that creative and daring," she said.

"Yup that's what you'd call it daring and creative; my name is Pugsley I don't even know if that name is in the English language."

"Our parents were bored when they thought of his name," I said.

Victoria chuckled, and Pugsley glared at me.

"My parents named me after nursery rhyme "'Wednesday's child is full of woe.'"

"Fascinating," Victoria said as we began our work.

Pugsley showed off his chemistry skills as always, that kid could build an atomic bomb if he set his mind to it. We finished our assignment before everyone and the teacher was in awe of his knowledge of science. We got a full blown A and I could see the triumph radiating through Pugsley's smile. He loved building things and blowing up things, it has always been one of his many perks. It was finally lunch time and we decided to ask Victoria to join us since it seemed she didn't have many friends. The seats were outside and the fresh air would do me some good. I figured I could use one acquaintance and Victoria was different. We actually had a lot of things in common, like our love for black clothes and 90's grunge.

"So how are you guys liking Washington?" Victoria asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"It's different," I said.

"There's a lot of history here, it's the only thing truly interesting about this place."

"The girls are pretty interesting," Pugsley said as he finished his meatloaf that Grandmamma made us.

The girls he saw this morning urged at him to sit down with them but he turned them down.

"Don't stop on the account of me," I said looking towards their table. They were all perky and blonde, how typical and displeasing.

"I'm good right here," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes and noticed the boy with the Cadillac sat down in the table beside me with some other guys and girls. There was especially this girl that was all over him. He quickly noticed my presence and repositioned himself away from the girl. He kept looking over to our table, stealing quick subtle glances. I didn't know why he insisted on looking over here, I glared at him and I swear I saw him smile. My glares scare people not cause humor or delight. He was really starting to get on my nerves and Pugsley noticed my mood change. He looked over at the table and noticed Cadillac boy staring. Pugsley put his head down and smiled to himself shaking his head. Victoria noticed the staring too.

"Xavier is staring at you Wednesday," she said as she took a sip of her canned coke.

"Do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"He's my cousin," Victoria said simply

I began to fidget quite uncomfortably.

"Well you can tell your cousin he looks like a creep with all the staring," I said placing my chin under my hand. My eyes once again glanced over the infamous table and the girl was holding his hand I wondered if she was his girlfriend, Victoria must have instantly read my mind.

"Claire has been all over him like a mad woman ever since he caught her cheating and broke up with her," Victoria said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn he caught her cheating?" Pugsley asked way too interested

"Yes with one his best friends."

"Man that's bleak," Pugsley said looking over to the table.

"Yea it was last year he was upset for a while got over it and forgave her mostly because she begged him and followed him around like an obsessed stalker, but he still hasn't taken her back, they are just friends now."

"She clearly wants more," I said.

"You don't sound too fond of her," Pugsley commented.

"Don't get me wrong she's not a bad person, she's actually quite nice, but what she did to Xavier ruined any chance of me rooting for them," Victoria retorted.

Claire caught us staring and noticed Xavier was returning the looks. She conspicuously eyed us all especially me. I turned my attention away from them not wanting to deal with that unnecessary teenage drama, but I still felt Xavier's intense gaze and Claire's peculiar stare on me.

My last class I was alone, Victoria had gym and Pugsley had math. I had English which I like; I have always been fascinated by poems and books. As I looked for the room it seemed impossible to find. There was no room 333. As I turned to head to the main office I bumped into none other than Xavier. My class schedule fell right on his boots and he picked it up looking at it for a bit too long. He then looked at me as I waited impatiently to get my schedule back.

"My schedule," I said extending my hand out to him.

He looked at my hand and smiled as he searched for my eyes.

"You have to go around, you won't find it in this hallway come on I have this class too," he said as he began to walk the other way.

"No," I said still waiting for my schedule.

I was determined to find it on my own.

"If you haven't found it yet, you're never going to find it. It's hidden," he gave me a half smile.

"All I want is for you to return my schedule to me and go away," I said looking up at him, he was really tall.

He licked his lips smiling and puts the paper in his pocket.

"I'll give it back when you accompany me to class."

"Fine I'll just get another one from the main office."

"Come on we're already late, stop being complicated."

"You're the one being complicated; I don't want nor need your help."

"Actually you don't want my help but you do need it."

I glared at him, he was so annoying. He cocked his head to the side eyeing me up and down.

"What?" I asked irritancy in my voice.

"You're different," he said as he bore his eyes into mine.

I stood silent and looked away, his stares made me uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" He asked searching for my eyes.

"Wednesday," I said quickly a bit impatient.

"Wednesday," he repeated to himself "what a peculiar name."

I glared at him and he smiled.

Xavier was right the room is hidden; it was in corner at the end of the hallway excluded from everything else. Xavier and I walked into class just when the second bell rang. Everyone was staring at me but I was already getting used to it. I glared at each one of them trying to intimidate them and inflict fear, which worked. I sat in the back next to the window and Xavier sat beside me. I looked at him expressionless and rolled my eyes. He simply leaned back in his chair and smiled to himself. The teacher walked in and introduced himself, he gave us an assignment to write five words that describe us the most and exchange it with a classmate. I took out my notebook and began to write.

_1\. Dark_

_2\. Desolate_

_3\. Macabre_

_4\. Solemn_

_5\. Lost_

I sneaked a peek at Xavier who I guess had finished his assignment and was now texting under his desk. Mr. Contreras asked us to switch our papers, but I didn't want to have any sort of interaction with these peasants. _What a silly assignment, couldn't he be more creative_? Xavier leaned towards me and snatched my notebook from me and gently handed me his. I widened my eyes in surprise of his sudden risky actions.

"Give it back," I whispered.

"No," was all he said as he opened my notebook.

I sighed and resigned opening his notebook and reading what he wrote.

1\. Optimistic

2\. Independent

3\. Selfless

4\. Passionate

5\. Open-minded

I read Xavier's list over and over again, we were the exact opposites. I wondered what he was passionate about and then scolded myself for it.

"You have a quite interesting choice of words here," Xavier said as he leaned in towards me.

"So do you."

"I sometimes feel lost myself," he said.

"Why?"

"I think you're supposed to feel lost when you're a teenager because you're finding yourself."

"And you haven't found yourself yet?"

Why was I asking him all of these pointless questions I never spoke this much, but I was oddly curious.

"I have found part of me the other part is still lost in someone else."

The bell rang and everyone quickly got up including Xavier.

"I'll be seeing you Wednesday," he said as he handed me my notebook and exited the door.

His last words didn't make any sense to me, how could someone be lost in someone else. I got up and put my things away then headed home.

I was glad school was over for the day, but I dreaded going back tomorrow. Pugsley and I drove the bus together in silence. When we arrived home father and mother waited for us with a wicked grin on their faces. Pugsley and I looked at each other and then at them completely confused.

"We have a surprise for you children," father said as we followed him into the enormous garage.

He opened the garage and there were two all black four door Jeep Wranglers. Pugsley and I stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Since you children are old enough to drive now we decided to give you both brand new cars," mother said as she handed us our keys.

"I hope you children enjoy your new rides and please drive carefully for the sake of others," father said.

We both hugged him and said thank you as we both hopped in our new cars and took them out for a drive. I got home pretty late, I drove around the neighborhood and Pugsley took a girl out for a spin. I drove up this steep hill which once you get to the top has a beautiful view of the whole town. I stood there for a while blasting my radio and contemplating my life. I lost track of time and noticed I had two missed calls from father. Pugsley's jeep was already parked when I got home. When I entered the living room father was sitting by the fireplace reading a book.

"Ah Wednesday," he said his body turned away from me.

"Sorry I'm late father."

He turned his chair towards me.

"I'll let it slide this time Wednesday but you cannot come home past midnight, understood?"

"Yes father."

"Off to bed."

"Goodnight father."

"How was the ride?" He asked looking away from me again.

"Dangerous."

"That's my girl."

I go up to my room and took a quick bath. I changed into my long silk white pajamas and lay on my bed. As I began drifting off to sleep I heard footsteps outside my door. I figured it was Pubert and ignored it. There was stomping now and I heard a glass shatter on the wooden floor. I was bit startled and grumpy and decided to get up from my bed. I slowly opened the creaky door and all I saw was pitch black. I stepped into the hallway and noticed there was a door far to the end. I walked towards it and noticed it had strange carvings on it and even scratches.

I touched the carvings with my fingers which resulted in Déjà vu. This was all too strange and something told me not to open but I never listen to my instincts. I opened the door and the room was dark and small, the light didn't work so I closed the door and began to walk back to my room. I heard a loud bang coming from the door and I looked back curious, I sensed a ghost. I began to walk again to my room and heard another loud bang, whoever the ghost was it didn't want me to leave.

Finally some excitement in my life I thought. I turned around and walked back to the room. Instead of opening the door this time I kicked it and it burst open. I felt a strong force and my hair was all over my face do to all the wind coming from the open windows. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my arms, and when I sneaked a peek a pair of red blood shot eyes appeared. I fell hard on my butt having been caught completely off guard. I quickly stood up and winced in pain; that was going to bruise.

"Alright intruder you got me now just show yourself, I'm not afraid you. On the contrast you should be afraid of me," I said in a low voice not wanting to wake anyone.

"Silly girl, don't you see you're the intruder here," the ghost said in a velvety soft voice as she grabbed my feet and dragged me into the room.

When I woke up that rainy morning I lay on my bed. _Did I dream the whole thing?_ It all seemed so vivid and real, it was impossible that I dreamt it all. Lurch knocked on my door urging me to get ready, I was late. He said he had knocked earlier to wake me up and thought I was already dressed, wrong. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and when I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror my eyes looked swollen. The bags under my eyes had worsened and I looked like I hadn't slept in months. My body was sore and I realized I had a bruise on my butt when I got in the bathtub. It was all real, but where was the ghost now? I was going to kill it all over again when I saw it.

I finally got ready and went into the hallway. I walked towards the door and when I turned the knob it was locked. _That conniving little bitch _I thought to myself, but I was definitely on to her. When I finally arrived downstairs Pugsley and Pubert had already left and father and mother had gone out to take care of some errands. Thing gave me a high five when he saw me and grandmamma waited for me in the kitchen.

"Overslept?" Grandmamma asked as she finished packing my lunch.

"Yes, can I stay here with you?" I asked her hoping she'd say yes.

"If it were up to me you would child but your parents."

I sighed

"You look like death, I like it," grandmamma said she handed me my lunch.

"I feel like it too," I retorted.

"Are you alright child you seem off and not in your normal way," she asked concerned.

"I believe I saw a ghost grandmamma."

"I knew I sensed a spirit here," grandmamma said more to herself than to me.

"It touched me if that's even possible."

"Ahh, it is a ghost with unfinished business."

"I want to trap it grandmamma," I said wickedly.

"Yes my dear that shall be the plan, the vibe of this ghost seems like it will be trouble," grandmamma said grinning at me.

I drove my jeep into the parking lot and sat there for a moment. There was no point in going to first period since it was going to be over in a few minutes. It was raining but I always found the rain comforting, it was my favorite weather. The sky was dark and gloomy and the air smelled of musk and humidity. "Disintegration" by The Cure was playing and I relaxed into my seat. They were my favorite band of all time, their music was hauntingly beautiful. A car pulled in next to me and I noticed it was Xavier's.

I liked my jeep but I would trade it in a heartbeat for that Cadillac. Xavier looked over to my side and I knew he knew it was me in there. I didn't dare look at him and just sat quietly hoping he wouldn't come over. There was a tap on my window and of course it was him. I rolled it down just enough to meet his grey eyes. He wore a long brown jacket with heavy brown laced boots. The jacket had a hoodie that covered his head and his eyelashes were dripping wet.

"You're getting wet," I said not looking at him.

"'Disintegration', good taste," Xavier said as he leaned into the jeep.

"You like The Cure?" I asked looking over at him completely surprised.

"Best band. Favorite album."

"Unbelievable," I said as the song switched to "Homesick."

"You'd be surprised."

"What?"

He chuckled and put his arm over my window.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Wednesday, but you learn something new every day."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically. He smiled.

"It's raining pretty hard," he said looking over to the passenger seat and then at me.

I stood silent looking at my radio, maybe he'd leave if I ignored him. I was not going to engage into any further conversation with him. I just wanted him to go away, he made me feel uncomfortable and I dreaded that feeling amongst many other things.

"Are you going to invite me in or what?" Xavier asked as he narrowed his eyes.

I scowled at him and rolled up my window.

"Fine I'll just die of hypothermia," he said quite loudly.

I pulled down my window.

"You have a car you know."

"But I don't have The Cure."

"If you love The Cure so much why don't you have any of their music in your car?"

"I left my phone at home and someone stole my CD's from my car," he said clenching his jaw and frowning.

I was going to punish myself for this later but I unlocked the passenger door for him and he hopped in. His jacket was drenched and he took it off trying not to soak up my car, he was considerate. He wore a fitted white t-shirt under that enhanced his well defined muscles. His skin looked soft and his chest was broad and manly. I couldn't help but stare; no guy had ever sparked an interest in me._ No_, I told myself he won't be the first. I looked away from him and stared at my hands and began to fidget. Neither of us said anything and there was an awkward silence.

"So why are you late?" Xavier asked breaking the silence.

"Woke up late."

"Yea me too," he said looking out the window.

I stood silent not knowing what to say or what to do. Well that was a lie, I should have told him to leave and I should have got out the car and went to class but I didn't. I remained seated listening to The Cure with a stranger.

"You know there's something about The Cure that makes you feel everything so much more profoundly," Xavier said still looking out the window.

It took a moment for me to process what he said; I suddenly understood and felt what he meant in a way that was a bit overwhelming. I didn't know what to say and again there was another awkward silence.

"Nice ride," Xavier said breaking the silence again.

"I prefer yours."

_Damn it _there I go again, now why would I say that. I shook my head in disbelief. I could see his smile from the corner of my eye.

"Mhm and why is that?" He turned his body towards me causing me to move further away.

"I like classical things," I said still looking at my pale hands.

"Noted."

"Huh?" I asked turning my attention towards him.

He was watching me quite intensively. His eyes searched for mine and once they found them they relaxed.

"Now I know seven things about you, what else can you tell me?"

"Seven?"

He turned from me and opened his book bag that was on the floor. He took out a paper from it and unfolded it. I realized it was my handwriting and it was the assignment from English class yesterday.

"You stole my assignment?"

"If you put it that way yes."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I find you interesting," he said searching for my eyes again.

"Don't," I said turning the opposite way and looking out the window, the rain had calmed down.

"Like I told you before you're different and I like that."

I stood silent and did not look at him.

"I hate it when you look away from me, I like to see your eyes," he said softly.

I turned towards him, I was fed up.

"Listen you may think you sort of know me but you don't know the first thing about me. But you are right about something I am different a very strange sort of different that you wouldn't like, so do yourself the immense favor by staying away from me Xavier."

"Who are you to decide if I'll like your strange ways or not, it's my decision Wednesday," Xavier said in a firm voice.

"I mean it stay away from me," I said looking at him again.

"Why?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't seem to look away, the way he looked at me made me feel things very questionable to my nature.

"I just told you now get out of my car I have to get to class," I told him and started looking for my bag which was in the backseat.

"Fuck second period, let's go somewhere," he said reaching for my bag just before I got to it.

"Damn it Xavier what do you want?" He was too persistent.

"I told you, to get to know you."

I looked at him dead in the eye. "Don't you get it I don't want you to know me and I don't want to know you so just stay away!" I snatched my bag from him and hopped out the car slamming the door. Who the hell did he think he was, he had Claire all over him yesterday and today he wanted to get to know me? Men are scum. He slowly got out the car shaking his head. I locked the doors with my keys and started to walk towards the building. It began to rain hard again but I forgot my umbrella in the car, but I definitely wasn't going back there. I didn't mind getting wet though; I zipped up my olive parka and hugged myself. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and as I looked back there was an umbrella covering me.

"You can get sick," Xavier said as he walked beside me holding the huge umbrella that covered the both of us.

I looked at him in disbelief. He was nice and I hated that, I hated nice people. I should have taken the umbrella from him and broke it but I didn't. I just looked at him confused.

"I'll be fine," I told him looking away.

"Just let me Wednesday," was all he said and we walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I sat with Victoria and Pugsley at lunch again, and Xavier sat with his friends as he every so often looked my way. We locked eyes countless times and every time we held each other's gaze longer. I began to fidget and furrowed my eyebrows which caused him to smile, I was getting used to that smile it held a secret I was dying to unravel. I knew I had to stay away, the last thing I needed in my life were feelings. Plus there was Claire and they had a past and she was everything I wasn't nor wanted to be. She seemed normal and I was strange, and the way she looked at Xavier made you want to fall in love with him. Nevertheless I had bigger things to deal with like that ghost. Whoever it was I was going to get rid of it.

I walked into last period this time finding the room without the help of Xavier. He was sitting in the same seat as last time, and he leaned back into his chair once he saw me come in. I debated sitting in the front to avoid Xavier, but I walked past it and sat in the seat next to the window which was also next to Xavier. I chose to sit there because 1. I hated sitting in the front row 2. I liked the window seat 3. A part of me wanted to sit next to him. I slumped into my chair and looked outside, it was drizzling. I put my hand under my chin and watched the small drops of rain fall and wished I was outside wanting the rain the drown me. I saw my reflection through the glass and noticed my baby hairs were frizzy, almost electric. I passed my hands through the top of my head trying to tame them but I had no luck. I sighed and closed my eyes listening to the sound of the rain and tried to tune out everything else.

"I like it when it rains," Xavier said looking out the window.

I nodded still keeping my eyes closed.

"It's so peaceful when it drizzles and the sound makes me doze off," he said.

"I'm sleepy," I told him as I turned my attention towards him.

"Well you can't fall asleep in class."

I sighed.

"Talk to me so you'll stay awake, the teacher won't hear you all the way back here."

"About what?"

"Anything. Everything."

"I have pet spiders, my favorite is Homer I've had him forever."

He chuckled.

"I have to meet them someday. I had a python, but my mom made me sell it because it got out once and paid her a visit in her room," he said laughing to himself softly.

I smiled at the thought of that as I rested my chin on my palm, my eyes were fairly heavy.

He smiled back at me.

"Your smile is contagious Wednesday; you should do it more often."

I quickly snapped out of my strange daze and frowned to myself. I never smiled, ever.

"Everything about you is contagious now that I think of it," Xavier said searching for my eyes.

I looked away trying to pay attention to the teacher. The way he spoke to me gave me goose bumps.

"Tell me more about you."

"Stop speaking," I told him.

"Look at me Wednesday."

The way he said my name was unusual. It didn't sound like my name when he said it, it sounded like something beautiful, like something he cared about, something important.

"No," I retorted.

"Shhhh!" The teacher said looking at us in annoyance and continued to speak.

I looked at him as he shrugged his shoulders and made stupid funny faces. I turned and hid my smile from him.

"Two in a row," I heard him say to himself.

Pugsley and I raced home and I won of course. He had to be my slave for the rest of the day; he did my homework, was my footrest and cleaned my spider's cage. Oh the perks of being victorious in everything. After I had dinner and bathed I lay on my bed as I waited for everyone to go to bed. I got up quietly and walked into the hallway towards the door. I turned the knob and it opened. I looked inside and there was no wind or red eyes and I huffed in anger.

"I'm in here," I heard the soft velvety voice say. I turned around and saw a figure standing by my room.

I ran towards my door and it quickly closed.

"What do you want?" I asked it.

"To play," the voice said giggling deviously.

"To play what?" I asked annoyed.

"Truth or death," it said in a deeper voice.

"Well today is your lucky day because that happens to be my favorite game."

"Liar you don't even know how to play."

"You ask the person a question and if they lie you get to torture them."

"No my sweet you get to kill them," the voice said viciously.

"But you're already dead, and I'm bored."

"But you're not."

The door opened catching me by surprise and I was pulled in as the door slammed shut again.

I was on the cold wooden floor and felt the ghost near. I got up and wiped the dust off my nightgown, I was done whoever this ghost was it was going straight to hell when I was done with it. The ghost had opened the window and my white curtains swayed with the wind, it was freezing in my room. I shivered and hugged myself looking around hoping to see it. I had no patience to play games I wanted to sleep, I couldn't remember the last time I had a good night's rest. My life had been so hectic ever since I found out I was moving, and now I had encountered a ghost. I knew they existed and heard countless gory stories grandmamma told me about them, but I never actually saw one with my own eyes. It was exhilarating and spooky but I was becoming annoyed of this ghost. Most people would be frightened and would have called a priest and cleansed the house but I was drawn to it.

"You remind me of someone I once knew," I heard the ghost say behind me.

I turned around and there it was, all velvety and its feet not touching the floor. It wore a white nightgown like mine and as it got closer and realized it was a girl about my age. She had long dark hair like mine and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was so pale it was uncanny and she looked so delicate and innocent, _how ironic_ I thought.

"Who?" I asked the ghost curiously.

"Someone I was quite close with and loved very dearly until she betrayed me," the ghost said becoming angry.

"Was this your home?"

"Was? It still is," she said looking at me and sat on my bed.

"No it's my home now and you're dead."

"Thank you for the reminder Wednesday."

"How do you know my name?" I asked shocked.

"I know everything."

"What is your name and when did you die?" I asked sitting down beside her.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

"No," I said bluntly.

She halfheartedly laughed.

"My name is Genevieve and I died in 1883," she said sadly.

"How did you die," I asked. I wanted and needed to get as much information from her as I could.

"You ask far too many questions," Genevieve said as she got up and walked towards the picture of Great Aunt Calpurnia Addams.

She lightly touched the picture and sighed.

"I would have loved to meet her," Genevieve said turning her attention towards me.

Everything about her was strange and confusing.

"You knew her? But you died..."

She didn't let me finish my sentence.

"Of course not she died many years before I was born, I'm not that old," she scuffed.

"Ok so how do you know about her?"

"She's my relative, my great grandmother," she said as she began roaming the room.

I was completely shocked and transfixed when she said that. If she was the relative of aunt Calpurnia that meant we were relatives, but how? I'd never heard of her before or even knew we had relatives in Washington. There was definitely a mystery behind all of this that I was surely going to unravel.

"She was my great-great grandaunt," I said searching for her velvety figure.

"I know," she said appearing behind me again.

I turned around to look at her and realized she did look like an Addams, and if I was a ghost I'd be just a spooky as her. There was a sense of malice in her and her eyes had evil circling all around.

"But how?" I asked.

"I told you I know everything, and come on you think I would have family living here and I wouldn't know? The Addams can be identified by the hair and the wickedness behind their eyes and smile."

"So we are relatives for sure?"

"Yes Wednesday."

"This has to be the creepiest most macabre thing that has ever happened to me, I'm very much pleased to meet your acquaintance," I said holding my hand out to her.

She smiled wickedly and gently shook my hand. I barely felt anything it was a gentle grasp that almost felt like a brush of wind. Her figure glowed and shined bright illuminating my room; she seemed pleased with my reaction.

"I'm impressed and glad you are not afraid of me, but then again you're an Addams we welcome ghosts not run from them."

I lay on my bed quite tired and yawned and looked over at her while she stood before me.

"Tell me about your life," I asked yawning again.

"Get some rest Wednesday; we will have plenty of time to talk. Please keep this a secret."

"Okay," I said in almost a whisper.

She disappeared before I could say another word and I curled up in my bed. I didn't bother to close the windows; I found the cold oddly comforting.

Pugsley and I drove to school the next day, it was finally Friday my middle name. I parked into the same parking lot I parked in yesterday and saw Xavier's Cadillac but no Xavier. I frowned and frowned to myself again for frowning in the first place. I grabbed my bag and got out the car and noticed Xavier with Claire. I felt this boiling pressure and quickly ignored it as I walked over to my brother. I didn't tell him about Genevieve, I was going to keep this a secret like she asked. I tried my best not to look at them but I kept stealing glances which were not at all subtle.

"They are just friends, plus by the looks of it I don't think he is interested anymore," Pugsley said as he ate a chocolate bar.

"What do I care?"

He chuckled and I saw chocolate stains in his teeth.

"Ugh clean your teeth, here come your groupies," I said as I walked towards the building.

He gave me a wave and turned his attention to two blondes in really tight jeans. As I walked towards the building I tried my hardest not to look to my left but it was almost impossible. Once I finally gave in he was already looking at me and I quickly looked away embarrassed. This was all getting out of hand, why would I let this boy have this effect on me. I tried to walk faster but my long black skirt forbid it. I glanced again and saw Xavier walking towards me, I saw Claire's eyes they were like fire waiting to burn me to ashes.

"Hey," Xavier said catching up to me.

"Hi," I said trying to evade him.

"How are you?" He asked walking beside me.

"Fine," I said dryly.

"Just fine?"

"Yes."

"But it's Friday," he said with an exciting tone.

"So?"

"So that means the weekend and the weekend always means something fun."

"I guess."

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" He asked stopping but I kept walking.

Xavier grabbed my arm stopping me and I immediately released myself from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" I almost yelled.

"I'm trying to have a conversation with you but you're being complicated again."

"I have class."

"We have like five minutes till class starts."

"What do you want Xavier?"

"Isn't it obvious," he said in more of a statement than a question.

I just looked at him very impatiently. He sighed before he spoke.

"I'd like to take you out this weekend so I am really hoping you don't have plans," he said with his grey eyes full of hope.

"Well I do."

"Liar," he said eyeing me.

"I'm not." I began to fidget.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night, if you don't like it I will never bother you again. I promise," Xavier said holding up his left hand.

I huffed and looked everywhere but at him. I gently raised index finger to my pinks lips thinking carefully what I was going to say. Part of me wanted to go and I hated that part, I wanted to kill that part and burry it. I looked up at his eyes; they had so much wonder in them and a sincerity that made me feel guilty of all the lies I have told in the past.

"Why would you want to take me out?"

That question kept being repeated over and over again in my mind. Why would a guy like Xavier want anything to do with a girl like me? Xavier took a step closer and I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Because there's something about you Wednesday that draws me to you and I need to know more about you and I want you to let me try," Xavier said looking at me with an intense gaze that had me fidgeting again.

I looked away from his gaze to the floor processing what he just said, but I couldn't quite understand what it was about me that drew me to him.

"But I am different from the other girls," I told him confused.

"Precisely why I find you so interesting," he said searching for my eyes.

I had begun accustomed to his strange fascination for my dull eyes. I looked at him giving him the satisfaction and he smiled.

"Xavier I…" I began to say but he cut me off.

"I know you want to but something is holding you back and I get it, but just this once like I said I will never bother you again," he said eyeing me waiting for a response.

The bell rang and all the students rushed into school while Xavier and I stood there. He was right I did want to and it upset me he noticed. He knew something about him drew me to him too. I was in a predicament and it was drowning me deep into the ocean while Xavier waited for me at the bottom. Xavier looked at his watch and tapped it lightly with his index finger urging me to make up my mind already.

"Fine," I said walking away from him, completely astonished with my answer.

"Perfect," I heard him say behind me as we walked into school.

I was called into my counselor's office after fourth period. She told me that I didn't have gym and she was forced to take out my art class and replace it for gym. I hated any type of physical activity especially in school. I tried to convince her but she wouldn't budge, putting me in gym class would result in social suicide literally. I walked into the gym fifth period and handed my schedule to the gym teacher who was a tall man in his early 40's with ripped muscles. He looked like one of those wrestling guys on WWE, it was disgusting.

"Wednesday Addams," he took a long pause after he said my name and had a perplexed look on his face, "weird name kid go change here's some gym clothes for you until you can get your own," he said as he handed me the clothes and began writing something in his clipboard not even looking at me.

"Where do I get the clothes," I asked annoyed.

"Whoa," he said as turned to me "too much black kid tone it down a little, and the school store now go change," he said blowing his whistle at me that hung from his neck.

I glared at him and stalked off.

"Addams!" I heard him yell after me.

I turned around. He threw me a lock and I caught it with one hand which surprised him.

"Whoa nice reflexes, your locker number is 23, the code is in the back now go," he said turning away from me.

I walked into the locker room and all the girls stood silent and stared at me. I glared at all of them and finally found my locker. If looks could kill we would have all been dead. I began turning the knob to the combination I was given when I felt someone behind me.

"Hi," the girl said behind and I quickly turned around.

It was Claire.

"Hello," I said then turned back to my locker.

"You're Wednesday right?" She asked.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I know everyone in this school even the new kids."

"Oh," was all I said.

"I see you've met Xavier," she said leaning against the locker beside me.

"Mhm," I said trying to show my disinterest.

"He's been showing you around I suppose."

"I guess."

"That's nice of him, when I was new at this school last year he also showed me around," she said smiling but not in the let's be friends way, but in the fuck off way.

"I was lost and he showed me to our class once."

Her eyebrow arched. "You have class with him?"

"English," I said. She was seriously beginning to annoy me.

"Oh he didn't tell me that," she said more to herself than to me.

_I don't know maybe because he's not your fucking boyfriend_, I thought.

"Well, just keep an eye out for him okay make sure no girls are trying to snatch him away, we're kind of a thing if you haven't noticed," she said looking at me dead in the eye, warning me ever so politely.

"If you're his and he's yours you don't have to worry about anyone _snatching_ him away," I said as I closed my locker and walked past her.

I felt her eyes burning into my back but she didn't utter another word to me. I changed into my gym clothes which reeked of sweat and depression. I wore gray T-shirt with the school mascot which was a lion and matching gray shorts that were a little too tight. We had to play volleyball but I excluded myself from that torturous affair. I told the coach mother-nature had paid me a visit and he just rolled his eyes at me and said something about girls being pathetic. But in fact the real pathetic sex are men, they are pathetic and disappointing.

"I hate gym," I said to Victoria and Pugsley at lunch.

"Not anymore than me," Victoria said sighing.

"Oh come on it's not that bad stop being such girls," Pugsley said as he ate his lunch.

We both scowled at him and he threw his hands up in defeat.

"I have it with Claire," I told them as I looked over to Claire who was sitting next to Xavier again.

"Nice," Pugsley said.

"That's rough. Did she say anything to you?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, she pretty much interrogated me and warned me that he was hers in a very polite manner."

"Oh yea that's Claire alright," Victoria said tying her short hair in a bun.

Some guys came over to where Pugsley was sitting and gave him a pound. They chatted for a bit and Pugsley decided to leave with them.

"See you girls later," he said grabbing his stuff.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"You're skipping class?"

"Like I said it's none of your business, I'll see you at home. Bye Victoria," Pugsley said as he left with the group of guys.

"And then there were two," Victoria said.

"Three's a crowd anyways," I said.

We started chit chatting about how much we loathe the school when Xavier walked over to our table.

"Hey," he said to us.

"Hey Cuz," Victoria said.

He sat down in our table which had Claire glaring.

"How are you Vic?" Xavier asked Victoria as he crossed his fingers and placed them on the table.

"I'm good, you guys still coming Sunday?" Victoria asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss aunt Vivian's cooking," he said grinning.

"Great."

"Yea," he said looking at Victoria, he seemed like he was trying to tell her something with his stare.

"Err, I'm going to see if I can get another muffin, they are just so damn good," Victoria said getting up and leaving me alone with Xavier.

I glared at her as she walked away, _traitor_.

"Don't go to eighth period," Xavier said leaning towards me.

"We have plans for tomorrow not today so go away," I retorted.

"It's just one period Wednesday and the more time with you I get to spend the better."

"Why don't you ask Claire?"

He chuckled as he lightly moved his index finger back and forth on his lower lip and watched me intently.

"If I wanted to ask Claire I wouldn't be here asking you, now come on."

"No."

He gently ran his fingers over his hair impatiently.

"Do you want to live your life regretting the things you could have done? We are both here right now let's live the moment, block everything else out. Come with me Wednesday," he said as he held out his large hand to me.

I got up and took his hand unsure if I was making a big mistake or a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

I got into the passenger seat of Xavier's car and couldn't believe my sudden spontaneous decision. I looked at my pale hands and began to fidget as Xavier circled the car and got in. The tension quickly surfaced throughout the car and I stayed frozen like a statue not looking at him. I couldn't afford to look at him; his eyes were what had me here in the first place. I knew he was watching me, probably waiting for me to say something or move but I didn't. I knew I had made a mistake and I should have opened the door and left but I couldn't seem to do so. I resigned to that thought and to the fact that I wanted to be there. He leaned in which caused me to move slightly and look at him quite bedazzled. He was watching me intently, burning his gaze on mine, searching for something he seemed to have lost in my eyes and was desperately trying to find.

"Wednesday," he finally spoke, "I'm glad you decided to come with me," he said as he gripped my seat.

I nodded and looked away at the parking lot and noticed many other students leaving school early; it must be a Friday thing.

"So are we going somewhere or is this where to you wanted to take me?" I said trying to sound as annoyed as I could.

He chuckled.

"Hardly Wednesday," he said as he put the key in the ignition and drove off.

Xavier drove with one hand on the wheel and every so often stole quick subtle glances at me. I know my awkward silence was driving him mad, but he seemed to be content with just looking at me since he would smile from time to time.

"What are you thinking?" he asked looking at the road.

"Where are you taking me?" I snapped back.

"You can't answer a question with a question," he said looking over to me.

"Says who?"

He smiled and turned on the radio; the sound of The Cure instantly vibrated through my ears.

"I thought you didn't have any Cure CD's in your car," I said looking at the radio.

"Right," he said looking at me and smiling.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You lied."

"People lie it's common nature."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you turn around," I said as I crossed my arms like a whiny child.

"Oh Wednesday stop being dramatic, I had good intentions I just wanted to talk to you but as always you were being complicated. I must have told the most innocent lie in mankind."

"I'm not complicated I hate it when you say that."

"You most certainly are but it's alright I don't mind too much," he said smiling.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face it is quite irritating and I don't know why you would come up with little white lies to talk to me out of all people."

"How many times have we gone through this," he began, "oh yea about a hundred," he said sarcastically as he raised his finger to his lips and then turned his attention towards me, "I like you Wednesday and you don't make it easy for me to get to know you so I have to get creative."

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned into my seat. Disintegration started playing and my mind was at ease. We both began singing to the song completely forgetting what we just talked about.

"My dad loves The Cure; he's been to a couple of their concerts. He used to play all their albums and I grew up listening to them and became a huge fan."

"He's been to their concerts?" I asked surprised.

Ever since I was little I have been dying to go to one of their concerts but I have never had the opportunity.

"Yea in the eighties and nineties, they look like they are amazing live."

"Yea, I wish so badly to see them live."

"So do I, maybe if they ever come around we can go together," he said looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Maybe," I finally said.

"Good enough for me," Xavier said smiling.

His smile was contagious, so much that I wanted to smile.

"Are we there yet" I asked.

"Almost."

"Where are we even going?" I asked whining a little.

"You will see when we get there stop being impatient Wednesday."

"Well excuse me for being in a car with a stranger that won't tell me where he is taking me."

He rolled his eyes.

"I am not a stranger Wednesday."

"Must you say my name in every sentence, Xavier?"

"I happen to like saying your name, Wednesday."

I frowned.

"You're impossible."

"Thank you," he said as he winked at me, "oh and by the way we're here."

We stopped in front of a record store a few miles away from school. I noticed many people stepping in and out.

"Why are we here?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"You'll see," Xavier said as he led me inside.

The inside made me feel like I was in a whole new world. The walls were painted of different colors including black and there was paint splashed on them. There were endless shelves stacked with CD's and records of all genres and artists. There were posters of many different bands on the walls as well. Bands such as Nirvana, Led Zeppelin, The doors, Hendrix, Kiss, ACDC, Steve Miller Band, and of course The Cure. There were even posters of the ceilings and classic lyrics also written on the walls. Everything was so retro and had a mix of grunge and hippie. People were jamming and even playing their own music since there were many instruments all over the place.

"This place is amazing," I said in awe to Xavier.

"It is one of my favorite places, look at this," he said as he walked over to one of the stands and pulled out a record, "I love me some Nirvana, do you?"

"Yes I do, I love the whole 90's grunge era."

"I wish it was still the 90's America has lost its taste in music."

"Tell me about it," I said looking through the shelves.

Smells like teen spirit started playing and people started to cheer.

"I guess we're not the only Nirvana fans," I said.

"These people here have the best taste in music; it is something we all have in common."

We started looking through the shelves and I actually bought a few CD's. Xavier and I started playing with the huge drums and he was actually worse than I was which caused me to slightly grin. We talked about music and even some personal stuff, I don't know why but I was so open with him. It felt as though I knew him for years and it was uncanny how many things we had in common. I mean we were total opposites of course but we shared common interests, especially our common taste for music. He is so laid back and open minded about everything which I find dangerously alluring. He picked up one of the guitars and started playing it and I was completely surprised.

"You play?" I asked bewildered.

"Yup since I was seven," he said as he ran his fingers smoothly through the guitar.

"Do you play anything?" Xavier asked.

"I can play the piano."

"Wow really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes my father taught me when I was very little and I became accustomed and now I enjoy playing."

"I would love to hear you play some time Wednesday."

"No," I said simply looking away.

"Why not?"

"I only play alone I'd hate to have an audience."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I will hear you play some day."

I huffed.

"Let's go downstairs," Xavier said.

"What's downstairs?" I asked.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well I don't know you can be an axe murderer for all I know and it's not like anyone will hear my screams from up here."

He laughed and held out his hand to me.

"You're funny," he said still extending his hand out to me winking. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked past him towards the stairs.

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay I see how it is," he said as he walked over and towered over me. I looked up at him waiting for him to say whatever he was thinking, but he just simply pushed one of my strands behind my ear and kept his hand there for a few seconds just staring into my eyes. I snapped out of his intense gaze and motioned for him to lead the way and he did. When we got downstairs it was a bit dark and had a stage with a microphone and drums on the back. There were plenty of seats on the back with small round tables a few lights.

"Okay now what is this?" I asked confused.

"People come here to perform."

"Famous people?" I asked.

"No," I frowned, "just normal people who want to express and share their music with others."

"Hence looking for a record deal."

"Believe it or not no Wednesday, they are content with just the small crowd cheering them on."

"Do you perform?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't sing but I do play my guitar."

"Will you be playing it tonight?"

"Why else do you think I brought you here," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides from me I would really like for you to hear these bands perform I think you'll like the indie music."

"Alright let's see what they got," I said as Xavier led us to one of the tables.

The room started to fill up with many people and it actually got pretty crowded.

"They are going to remove the seats later when the bands start playing; right now people are going to read poems."

"Really a poetry session?" I asked annoyed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, for someone that hates English I actually really enjoy these poems. They are very deep and have so much emotion."

I stared blankly again and he chuckled a little realizing my discomfort.

"Emotions aren't always bad," he said as he looked into my eyes and then turned his attention to the girl standing on the stool in front of us.

"I call this one 'wonderland,'" she said softly and I groaned.

Xavier shot me a look of you better behave or else and I rolled my eyes at him but remained silent. He has this authoritative leadership character which forces you to respect him and even look up to him.

_"I wonder who I am to you_

_I wonder if you ever speak of me_

_I sleep with my mind awake, all my thoughts drowning with you_

_The darkness is my light as you are my sun and moon_

_I fly up high with the clouds when I think of you_

_Loneliness is my companion and you are my forgotten lover_

_Everything I am and everything I'm not is yours to keep_

_Keep me in your heart for a while_

_In a paradise far away that welcomes my obsession_

_A wonderland filled with only you."_

Everyone clapped when she finished and she smiled shyly leaving the stage. I was completely in awe because I actually liked the poem.

"What did you think?" Xavier asked.

"It was rather good," I said looking at the stage waiting for the next person.

Five more people read their poems out loud. Some were tragic some were romantic but they were all very intense which I found comforting. But out of all the poems my favorite was "Wonderland." I was enjoying myself which I couldn't believe and Xavier seemed to notice. The host came to the stage and fixed the microphone.

"Now ladies and gents we have the very talented Xavier Anderson."

People cheered and gave him pounds as well as patted his back as he made his way to the stage. He must perform here often because a lot of people knew him. He turned his head and smiled at me as he hopped on to the stage and took the guitar that was idly waiting for him. He took at seat and cleared his throat.

"Tonight I'm covering one of my favorite songs. I think this song is pure and honest, the lyrics are everything you should look for in a person," he then looked at me and clenched his jaw.

I could feel every girls eyes on him not because he was about to perform but because it was impossible not to stare. Xavier is ridiculously good looking and he doesn't even try nor act cocky. I could hear the girls next to me whispering things about him and I rolled my eyes annoyed. He began to play a very familiar tune I knew very well and I instantly caught on. Xavier was playing "Come As You Are" by Nirvana. I've never heard it covered by a guitar before but Xavier made it sound perfect like it was the original version.

I started singing the lyrics to myself and hummed the tune. I stared at Xavier completely amazed, he is very talented. He played that guitar so naturally and he seemed to be enjoying it so much. The crowd loved it and the mood felt nostalgic and peaceful. Once he finished everyone cheered and clapped, they loved him. I also clapped and watched him as he came back to our table, everyone was praising and he smiled as if it were nothing. He is such a simple guy I can tell by the way he acts and speaks. Most guys I have known are pretentious and annoying; they feel superior to everyone just because they are males. Xavier winked at me as he sat down next to me and I almost smiled. All the girls looked back at me possibly surprised he was with me. I could see the hurt look on their faces and their scowls.

"You were good up there," I said complimenting him for the first time ever.

"Is Wednesday Addams giving me a compliment?" he said sarcastically.

I scowled at him.

"Yes but don't get used to it, this is the first and last time."

"You know you just ruined the whole moment," he said laughing lightly.

"Good," I said in a stern voice and tried my best not to smile.

What was happening to me why was he having this effect on me. I never smiled unless I was doing something malicious. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and tried to not meet his intense gaze which I was strangely becoming accustomed to. He was about to say something when a band went onto the stage.

"Hey guys we are _The Unrequited_ and this is a song we wrote in our garage," a tall skinny guy said. He was about our age and he had jet black hair and hazel eyes. I could sense the estrogen in the room weighing heavy because the other band members looked like him. They were all dressed in black which I admired and had black or dark brown hair. The girls were sighing and giggling like idiots waiting anxiously for the boys to start playing. They were good looking but not nearly half as good looking as Xavier. Damn it what was I even saying, I tried my best to destroy all thoughts of boys from my head especially Xavier, but how could I when he was right next to me looking at me like that.

The band started playing and everyone started cheering and getting up from their seats to dance and jump. The genre of the band was alternative rock with a mix of indie. The tune started off slow but rapidly picked up and I found myself actually liking the song. The band seemed so passionate about their music and they were definitely having fun up there. They were all in sync with each other and I could tell they practiced quite a lot. As I looked over to Xavier he was already staring at me which didn't surprise me. He smiled at me and motioned to my tapping foot.

"I see you like the band," he said loudly so I could hear.

"They aren't bad," I said as I turned my attention back to the guys.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked leaning to my side.

I looked at him and his face was inches away from mine completely surprising me. I have never had a boy so close to me before and my heart began to beat at an unsteady rhythm. The truth was that I had never been kissed before. I've never had a boyfriend or even been out on a date, I had completely ignored the male species until now. I couldn't control my thoughts and I was annoyed at myself for my pitiful reaction. He could tell I was nervous and he let out a sigh smiling. His breath caused the baby hairs around my forehead to blow away from my face. I just stood there frozen like a statue staring at him like the complete idiot I was in mist of the crowd and loud music pounding in my ears. I forced myself to say something but nothing would come out; I completely forgot what Xavier asked me. Xavier clenched his jaw and he hesitantly brought his finger to my chin, I instantly flinched and he removed his hand a little questioning his rather brave actions. He looked into my eyes finding reassurance and when I didn't move nor say anything he touched me again.

He lightly smoothed his thumb over my chin and I felt chill travel down my spine at his touch. His fingers were warm and a bit rough but felt so good against my soft velvet skin. I looked down not being able to hold his piercing stare that was causing me to lose my train of thought. He moved even closer which seemed impossible and I kept my eyes away from his as he started to caress the sides of my cheeks with his index finger. I should have pushed him away, I should have got up and left, I should have said something but I didn't. It was like I was frozen in time.

"Wednesday," he said my name softly with a husky tone.

I wanted to melt right then and there. Xavier had awoken something in me that I had to put out before it spread further. I finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"Xavier... I..." as I tried to find the words I was silenced by him.

He put his thumb to my full lips and I thought I was going to yell at him and push him off but I didn't.

"Shhh," Xavier said as he lightly grazed my bottom lip.

I then looked up to meet his eyes and they were on fire. I could see lust and wonder in them, but they were also pleading and desiring; wanting something that seemed close but unreachable. He outlined my lips with his thumb all while looking at me and I felt helpless to his touch. He licked his lips slowly and leaned in and I stopped breathing, I knew exactly what he was about to do. In that exact moment the music stopped and the crowd cheered causing me to withdraw from Xavier. He was taken by surprise and started clapping as he looked at me curiously. More bands went up on stage to play their unique songs which I all liked. I did my best to keep a safe distance from Xavier the whole time and he kind of noticed. He kept eyeing me curiously and I pretended I didn't notice. The last band finally played their last song and soon enough the room wasn't dark anymore, the crowd stopped cheering, and people began leaving.

"You hungry?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," I said as I picked up my bag.

"Great let's go," he said as he let me out.

Xavier took me to a diner two blocks away from the record store. We sat on a booth and young lady in her early twenties gave us our menus. She tensed up when she caught sight of Xavier and smiled. Xavier didn't even notice her because he was too busy staring at me.

"What would you like Wednesday?" he asked.

"I don't know yet," I said looking intently at the menu.

The waitress leaned into Xavier clearly exposing her cleavage to him, "are _you_ ready to order?" she asked him smiling.

I began to get a bit ill tempered but returned to my menu peeking through it every so often. Xavier turned to his attention towards her and completely disregarded her breasts that were right in his face. He looked at her expressionless like he didn't even notice she was flirting with him.

"I'll have the cheeseburger deluxe with fries and an orange juice please," he said as his attention went straight back to me.

She frowned and glared at me but I ignored her. She leaned in even more and Xavier backed away slowly a bit irritated by the promiscuous woman.

"Would you like anything else handsome?"

I grimaced at her.

"No," he said in a stern voice.

She huffed and stood up straight and looked over at me impatiently.

"Wednesday you made a decision yet?"

"I don't know what to choose."

"Get the cheeseburger deluxe it's delicious."

"Err I've never had a cheeseburger before."

"What?! You've got to be kidding me. Okay make that two cheeseburger deluxe please. What would you like to drink?"

"Ummm lemonade," I said.

"Coming right up," she said as she took our menus and lightly brushed Xavier's hand.

He quickly moved it and eyed her conspicuously. She winked at him and left. Xavier shook his head in disbelief and looked at me.

"How come you've never had a cheeseburger before?"

"I don't know I guess because my grandmother never cooked it and we don't usually go out to eat, mother and father say fast food is worse than poison," I said playing with my fork.

"Wednesday Addams you are a peculiar girl."

"I know."

"Well today you will have your very first cheeseburger and you will love it."

And I did, it was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. I wanted to tell grandmamma to make it so the rest of the family could try it. The waitress kept flirting with Xavier and he completely ignored her. In one instance he grabbed my hand and held it for a moment, after that she stopped and left him alone.

"Your skin is so soft," he said caressing my hand gently with his fingertips.

It tickled a little but it felt so good. I closed my eyes for a moment just concentrating on his touch and when I opened them he lightly brushed his soft lips on my knuckles. I felt this warmth and electricity radiate my entire body, and when we locked eyes I immediately snatched my hand away.

"Don't ever do that," I told him in a stern voice as I looked at my empty plate.

He didn't say anything he just cocked his head to the side and stared at me for what seemed to be forever.

"You're so beautiful Wednesday, please let me see your eyes," he said softly but pleading.

I looked up at him, my heart pounding, hands sweating, and blood hot as fire. His eyes had an intensity far too deep to be normal. Right then and there I wanted to touch him; I wanted him to touch me. I couldn't look away I was completely transfixed; his eyes were killing me, burning me, exciting me beyond this world, beyond reality. The tension was high and thick, I bit my lip and he clenched his jaw as his eyes dropped solemnly to my lips.

"Let's go," he said as he took some money out from his wallet and left it on the counter.

Xavier grabbed my hand as we exited the diner and went straight for his car. I got in the passenger seat with my heart pounding louder than ever. I had to tell myself to calm down. I pushed back the baby hairs from my forehead and tried not to fidget. Xavier got into the car and my knees along with the rest of my body went weak. His cologne filled the car as well as his heat. We both stood there for a moment looking away from one another; then I felt his eyes on me. I felt his body lean in and I turned my face to look at him, he was close, too close. He bore his eyes into mine and I felt myself starting to get hot and bothered. He leaned in closer and I backed away causing him to grip my seat and the car door, pinning me in the corner.

I raised my hand to push him away; I had to get out of that car the tension was too much for me to handle. But he grabbed my hand and held it to his chest where his heart was, it was beating faster than mine. He held it there and began to get closer. He touched my cheek with his other hand and traced my jaw line, my chin, my nose, and then my lips. I quivered at his touch and clenched his shirt as he cupped my small face with his large hands and gently grazed my lips with both his thumbs. I lost my train of thought then and leaned into Xavier's touch. I forgot about the world and let Xavier take control of it. Right then just when Xavier was about to collide his lips with mine my cell phone rang. I immediately withdrew from him and he sighed in frustration.

"Hello?" I said a bit irritated.

"Wednesday! Thank Lucifer you picked up. I'm in a bit of trouble," Pugsley said sounding worried on the other line.

"What did you do now Pugs," I said bored.

"I'm kind of in jail…"

"Damn it again Pugsley?!"

Xavier looked over at me concerned.

"Look can you just come and get me; I'll explain everything to you okay. I'm at the county police off exit seven. Oh and make sure to bring bail money okay," Pugsley said practically begging.

"Fuck Pugsley, you owe me big time for this," I ended the call and massaged my temples.

"What happened?" Xavier asked.

"My brother is in jail," I said simply.

"What the fuck did he do to get in there?"

"I don't know, he wants me to go get him," I said sighing.

"Where is he?"

"County police off exit seven."

"Let's go," Xavier said as he buckled up and put the car in drive.

"You don't have to take me Xavier, just drive me back to school so I can pick up my car. I can handle this on my own okay."

"We will just be wasting time, and by the way I don't mind helping," he looked over at me, "put your seat belt on," he said as he drove off into the highway.


	5. Chapter 5

We arrived at the county police but I didn't get out of the car right away. This was the third time Pugsley has been arrested and of course I've had to come to the rescue. I wanted to make him wait in there for as long as possible; make him believe I wasn't coming. That would be one sort of punishment for him.

"So are we going in or what?" Xavier said taking the key out of the ignition and putting his arm over his chair facing me.

"I want to make him wait a while," I said rolling the window down.

Xavier laughed.

"Yeah I think he deserves it," he said.

We stood there for about five minutes but I would have wanted Pugsley to wait a lot more, however being in a car with Xavier was far more dangerous than any jail. I got out of the car as soon as the atmosphere changed which was rather quickly. Xavier knew he was having an effect on me because he smiled and looked at me in a way that held a promise, a promise that this was only the beginning and that I couldn't escape it. As he locked the car doors I realized I didn't have any money on me.

"Shit!" I said a bit too loudly.

"What?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"I don't have any money on me, how much is bail?"

"Depends on what he did."

"Do you think I'll have time to go home get some money and come back?" I asked as I chewed on my lip.

_Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Not even close," he said as he grabbed my hand and starting to lead us to the building.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to free my hand from his.

"We're going to bail your brother out."

"I already told you I don't have any money on me," I said as he continued to pull me into the building.

"I'll take care of it," he said in a stern voice.

I stopped then and looked at him in disbelief.

"I cannot let you do that Xavier."

"You can and you will," he said pulling me again but I remained in place.

"No I can't, you've done enough by driving me over here. Besides you don't even know me to do such favors for me, please just go I will take care of it."

"How?" he asked a bit upset.

"I'll find a way."

He sighed, "Wednesday stop being complicated and let's go," he said as he pulled me with more force this time that actually caused me to move.

"Xavier! No! Stop it!" I yelled as we went inside the building.

Everyone was looking at us and Xavier urged me to be quiet. I didn't want to make a scene since we were surrounded by police so I calmed down. Xavier praised me with an ear to ear grin and I scowled at him which caused him to laugh. We walked over to the front desk where blonde haired middle aged man was seated filling out some paperwork.

"Hey," Xavier said to the man.

The man looked up and seemed surprised, "Xavier what are you doing here?"

"We're here to bail someone out," Xavier said in a stern voice while I stood idly beside him.

"Who?" He asked looking at Xavier and then at me conspicuously.

"Pugsley Addams," I said.

"Addams," he said growling as he stood up.

"That little scum bag never in my years as a police officer have I met such a trouble maker," he looked at me and Xavier with wide eyes, "you know that kid Xavier?" he asked upset.

"Yes he's my brother," I said with irritancy in my voice. _Who was this man and how did Xavier know him?_

He furrowed his eyebrows and huffed disapprovingly, "Xavier you better start explaining."

"Dad this is Wednesday, she just moved here and I'm just trying to help her help her brother out," Xavier said.

_Xavier's dad was a cop, WTF._

"That kid is in a lot of trouble, bail is fifteen hundred dollars and there is possibly juvy for him," he said in a authoritative voice that reminded me a bit of Xavier.

"What?! What did he do?!" I asked appalled.

"He crashed his jeep and stole a police car… well my police car and he crashed that one too," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"That kid has got some balls," Xavier said to himself.

"So the jeep is totaled?" I asked him.

"Yup," he said making pop sound with the p.

"Dad come on just let him go he's my friend," Xavier as he leaned on the counter.

"Do you think that makes a difference; and I told you before I don't want you involved with people like that you know what happened last time when…"

Xavier cut him off, "I know exactly what happened and you helped me now I think I have showed you I've changed and I'm only asking you for a single favor here that I know you can do."

"I'll have the bail money tomorrow just please let him go," I said trying to convince him further.

"He will have to do community service and make sure you bring that bail money alright," he said annoyed.

"We will dad thanks."

"You and I will talk at home," the man said and walked into a room.

"I didn't know your dad is a cop," I told Xavier.

"Yeah well now you do."

"What was he talking about before, what happened last time?" I asked quite intrigued.

"Nothing, hey they're letting your brother out all thanks to my connections," he said obviously changing the subject.

"He didn't deserve to be helped let alone bailed out, this is so typical of him to be reckless and irresponsible," I said annoyed and upset.

Xavier clenched his jaw and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey don't stress yourself out. Look at it this way he's going to owe you big time for this, and just maybe one day you might need him," he said shrugging.

_Why did I have a feeling he was hiding something from me._

I sighed out loud, "Oh not only that, he is going to be my personal slave for a long time," I said as I saw Pugsley coming out of a room with his hands cuffed.

"You're free to go and if I ever catch you doing so much as littering you're going straight to juvy," the cop said unhand-cuffing him.

Pugsley glared at him.

"Thanks dad I'll see you at home," Xavier said as he walked towards the exit. The cop went back to his desk and eyed us peculiarly, especially me.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Pugsley," I told him with fury in my eyes.

As Xavier drove us home the car was silent for the first few minutes. I kept noticing Xavier glancing over at me and Pugsley through the rearview mirror. I guess he was expecting for one of us to say something but I was too upset and Pusgley was drowned in shame.

Xavier sighed. "So are you going to tell us what happened, we're kind of intrigued," Xavier said looking at Pugsley and then at me; he sighed again when I didn't say anything, "Okay well _I _am intrigued," he said while staring directly at Pugsley through the mirror.

Pugsley ran his fingers through his blonde hair and shook it lightly.

"We were kind of drag racing," he said in a low voice.

I huffed. "Typical."

Xavier eyed me for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Pugsley in the backseat.

"I used to drag race too," Xavier said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Alright Xavier! Never would have pictured you as a reckless teenager," Pugsley said as he patted him on the back.

I widened my eyes in astoundment, I would have never pictured Xavier as a reckless teenager like Pugsley. That's what he didn't want to tell me before at the county jail. I wondered what made him bring it up now.

"So you condone this audacious behavior?" I asked Xavier a bit agitated that he hadn't told me.

I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to drag race too.

"No I don't Wednesday, but I remember watching Fast and Furious and wanted to know what is was like to drive at that speed and race. I was a bit reckless then and used to get in trouble a lot, I guess I was going through a phase. It was very exhilarating I felt like I was traveling through time, but it was also very dangerous. I had actually planned out the races with my friends and a lot of people would show up and I'm not going to lie it was fun. There was alcohol and girls and of course cars which I love."

"Damn if I would have known I would have told you to come with us," Pugsley said.

"No Pugsley I don't do that anymore," Xavier said and I relaxed a bit.

"How come?" he asked.

"Because he's not a total idiot like you," I said to Pugsley and he glared at me.

"Was that a compliment Wednesday?" Xavier asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up."

He smiled and then became very serious as he clenched his jaw. "Well one night one of our friends got into an accident and died and I swore to never race again."

The mood completely shifted and we remained silent for a while. Pugsley and I both looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," I finally said.

"Yea man, that must have been tough," Pugsley said.

"Yea it was but life moves on," Xavier said as he reached the light, "make a right or left?"

"Left," I said.

'Ok."

I didn't really have friends but I knew it must have been tough for him to lose one in such circumstances. I wondered if he felt guilty because I could sense it in the way he spoke. He didn't give us any details on his friend's death and we didn't ask. Xavier's mood completely changed after he told us about his friend. He seemed sad and I somehow wanted to do or say something to make him feel better. After all it was because of him that Pugsley was bailed out of jail.

"This is it," Pugsley said and Xavier drove into the lot of our massive house.

"Nice place," he said looking around.

"Thanks for everything Xavier, I owe you one," Pugsley said.

"Don't mention it Pugs."

"Oh and tell your dad to remove that stick from his butt," Pugsley said as he got out of the car.

Xavier laughed and I relaxed.

"It's an old Victorian styled home," I said to Xavier.

"It's very nice," Xavier said not looking at me but at the keys in the ignition.

Neither of us said anything for a minute and I knew it was time for me to get out of the car.

"Well, ummm thanks for everything Xavier. You didn't have to do what you did but thank you anyway," I said looking at him and then at my hands.

"Anytime Wednesday," he said as he looked at me.

"Will you get in trouble?"

"Nahh my dad is just complicated, kind of like you," he said smiling but I could see sadness in his eyes and something else that I couldn't quite figure out, it was nerve racking.

I opened the door to get out of the car but Xavier grabbed on to my arm. I quickly looked over to him with one leg in the car and the other on the ground.

"Thank you," he simply said giving me a half smile.

"For what?" I asked completely perplexed.

"For trusting to come with me and giving me a chance to get to know you better," he said as he stared at me and held on to my arm tighter not wanting to let go.

Now why did he have to go and say things like that; and if that wasn't bad enough the way he looked at me was agonizingly beautiful.

"Do you wanna come inside?" I blurted out without thinking.

He seemed more surprised than me at my sudden question.

"Of course," he said as he let go of my arm and exited the car. I sat there completely frozen and stunned at myself. _Did I just invite Xavier into my house?_

He looked at me puzzled. "I know you really like my car but I think we should go inside now," Xavier said teasing me.

"Uh yea," was all I could manage to say as I finally got out of the car and walked up the steps to my house with Xavier behind me.

A part of me wanted him to come in, but the other part was kicking and screaming rather aggressively. I didn't know which one made more sense. I opened the door to my house and let Xavier in. The living room was empty and quiet which was a good sign. I didn't want to be interrogated on why I had a boy in the house. Hopefully my parents were at Uncle Fester's with the rest of my morbid family. I gave Xavier a tour of the house and to my luck no one was home. When we got upstairs I eyed the strange door where I knew Genevieve was hiding. I hoped I'd see her that night because I had so many questions to ask her. I wanted to know what life was like back then for an Addams and how she died.

"This must be your room," Xavier said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a wild guess," Xavier said as he opened the door, "May I?" he asked hesitantly.

"Err Sure," I said as Xavier walked into my room and I felt chills run up my spine and a strange sense of déjà vu.

He looked around and smiled when he saw my spiders.

"Which one's Homer?" he asked as he tapped lightly on the glass.

"The isolated one in the corner," I said as I pet him lightly, I almost smiled at the fact that Xavier remembered his name.

"You have to be the first girl I have ever met that isn't afraid of spiders," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair smiling at me.

"Well I'm not like most girls."

"Good," he said as he walked over to where my dolls were.

"I collect dolls as you can see."

"What happened to this one?" Xavier asked as he picked up headless Marie Antoinette.

"Pugsley happened, he chopped off her head while we were playing a game, but I think it suits her."

Xavier laughed, "I used to play tag and video games as a kid, but your games seem more interesting."

"We had a very wild and dangerous imagination as children; the games we played weren't precisely considered childlike."

"How dangerous can you really be?" Xavier said as he put the doll back on the shelf and stepped closer to me.

"Very," I said looking up at his enticing grey eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I like danger."

"Tell me about the drag racing," I said trying to change the atmosphere and he frowned.

He sighed, "I was a different person back then," he scratched his head and turned away from me, "I was irresponsible and reckless, and I don't ever want to be that person again."

"Did your friend's death cause you to change?" I asked curious, I wanted to know more about the kind of guy Xavier once was.

"That was a big part of it," he said as he sat on my wooden rocking chair.

"What was the other part?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

He looked at me and scratched his head, "I don't really want to talk about that," he said as he got up and walked over to the balcony.

"You have a very beautiful view," he said as he opened the double doors and stepped outside.

It indeed was a nice a view the sky was dark and one could see the stars and moon fairly clear. I resigned to asking Xavier anymore questions, it wasn't any of my business anyways, plus the less I knew about him the better.

"I want to buy a telescope to look at the sky better," I said taking in the view next to Xavier.

"Yea that'll be a sight for sore eyes."

"I find astronomy very fascinating," I said looking up the night sky; it was my favorite when it was dark.

"Yea? And why is that?"

"Oh I don't know, I think it's just the mystery behind it all, how infinite it all is. How stars are millions of light years away from us and how we are just a tiny speck in this grand universe that goes on forever. Like how when the night falls that's when you get to see the beauty of it all," I said.

"You have such a unique way of looking at things," Xavier said as he stared at the moonlight.

"Strange and unusual some might say."

"Not me," he said looking at me this time.

That's when I heard my family pulling up into the driveway and I instantly jumped.

"What is it?" Xavier asked confused.

"They're here," I said going back inside my room and Xavier followed.

"Who?" he asked puzzled.

"My family," I said as I closed the balcony doors.

"Okay so why are you all jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy and I think it's time for you to go," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of my room.

He stopped in the hallway and I frowned.

"Okay so let me get this straight you invite me in and now you're throwing me out because your parents are home?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not throwing you out," I said annoyed.

He looked at his arm which I had gripped and then at me and I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Okay, I sort of don't want them to know I have a boy in the house," I said looking at the floor still holding on to him.

Xavier stepped closer to me and pushed me against the wall in the dark hallway. He held my chin with his index finger and thumb.

"And why is that?" he asked boring his eyes into mine.

"Because I- I've never had a boy over before," I said looking everywhere except at him.

Xavier smiled, "Wednesday?"

The way he said my name always had an effect on me. I looked up at him and I could see the fire in his eyes again, a fire that could not be put out.

"Hmmm?" I said not being able to speak; once again he was too close.

"I want to know what your lips taste like," he said as he outlined my lips lightly with his thumb.

I didn't know what to say, no boy had ever said such a thing to me. Actually no boy had ever been this close to me before because I would never allow it.

"I want to so bad Wednesday, you're driving me crazy," he whispered leaning in to kiss me but I moved away.

He sighed and turned to look at me. The tension in that hallway was thick and even though we barely knew each other there was definitely an attraction between us. I couldn't exactly explain what I felt when Xavier was near me but it was dangerous and enticing. I had never had such a connection with someone so strong, it was kind of frightening and nothing ever frightened me not even ghosts.

"Xavier you need to leave," I said in a stern voice but not looking at him.

He stepped closer and I immediately felt my heart begin to race.

"Why? Neither of us wants me to leave," he said huskily.

"Don't Xavier; whatever it is that you are trying to do it needs to stop," I said trying to sound as serious and upset as I possibly could, but he wasn't buying it.

He smiled, "I'm trying to kiss you," he said.

"Well stop trying, look I don't know what your angle is here but just because you helped me out today doesn't mean I have to give you something in return. You are such a guy," I said irritated.

"What are you talking about? You think I want to kiss you in exchange of me helping you, that's absurd," Xavier said his voice changing.

"I mean that whatever you think is happening or could happen between us needs to stop. We're not even friends I don't even know you, you're pretty much a stranger and I think it's best that we just stop talking to each other all together," I began to blabber now and he just stood there staring at me like if I was a crazy person, "You and I are completely different people and like you've said countless times before I am a complicated person and there's things about me you don't know and…"

Xavier cut me off. "Wednesday you over think things too much," he said shaking his head and smiling, "alright you know what let's just take things slow for now and become friends that's all."

"No don't you understand I don't want to be your friend I just want you out of my house and my life!" I yelled and I knew they heard me downstairs.

Xavier looked at me like I had betrayed him.

"Okay," he said as he clenched his jaw and walked towards the stairs.

I wanted to go after him and tell him I didn't mean it but I restrained myself from it. I had to stay away from him; we had almost kissed like three times today. I couldn't deal with boys right now especially Xavier; he was a distraction and far too dangerous for me to befriend.

"Leaving already?" I heard Pugsley say downstairs.

"Hello," It was my mother's voice.

_Great._

"Mom this is Xavier, a friend of mines from school," Pugsley said.

I ran down the stairs and hid behind the staircase.

"Nice to meet you Xavier," my mother said as she extended out her hand to him and he shook it.

Father walked in the house with Lurch, Pubert, and grandmamma.

"Gomez, mother I'd like you to meet Pugsley's new friend from school, Xavier," mother said as she introduced them.

"Well it's good to know you're finally making friends son, nice to meet you there Xavier," father said.

"It's my pleasure sir," Xavier said shaking his hand.

"Strong grip you have there, you play sports?"

"I play basketball and football."

"Nice are you on any teams?"

"No not anymore I just play for fun and to exercise and stuff," Xavier said shrugging.

"Will you be staying for dinner, I'm making Octopus," grandmamma said smiling.

"Yay Octopus!" Pubert yelled excited.

"Uh no it's alright thank you," Xavier said awkwardly.

"Come on stay Xavier, we can play some video games or something," Pugsley said eagerly.

I knew Pugsley liked Xavier and he needed good friends like him around.

"Yes stay it would be our pleasure," mother said leading him away from the door.

"Come on son you can't say no to an Addams," father said as he walked towards the living room and unfortunately caught sight of me hiding behind the stairs, "Wednesday what are you doing hiding over there come over here," he said waving his arm.

Xavier instantly caught sight of me and clenched his jaw again. I looked away from him and went over to give my father a hug.

"How was school?" Father asked.

"It was uh fine," I said looking at Pugsley and then at Xavier.

They both remained silent.

"Splendid!" He said.

"Let's all go into the living room, Lurch can you please bring us some refreshments?" Mother said.

Lurch disappeared into the kitchen and Xavier eyed him peculiarly.

"He's very tall," Xavier said.

"You're quite tall yourself, what do you measure?" Father asked sitting on the couch.

"I'm 6'3," Xavier retorted.

"So is Gomez," mother said.

"Indeed," father retorted.

They all proceeded to make small talk while Xavier and I kept stealing glances at each other that weren't as subtle as we thought because mother kept eyeing me curiously. I had thrown him out of my life and my house but he was still here making small talk with my parents. They seemed fond of him already which made hopeful and hopeless at the same time. I didn't know what I was going to do about Xavier because I couldn't seem to evade him.

"Listen I would love to stay for dinner but my parents are expecting me home, but for sure next time I'll stay," Xavier said standing up.

"For sure," my parents said.

Xavier said his goodbyes and left without even acknowledging my presence. I didn't know why it bothered me so much but I tried to shrug it off.

"Nice boy," mother said when he left.

"Most certainly," father agreed.

"What do you think Wednesday?" Mother asked as she arched her eyebrow.

"I have no thoughts on the matter, I'll be upstairs doing homework," I said as I began to go up the stairs.

"What about dinner?" Mother asked concerned.

"I'm not hungry," I retorted stopping midway.

"Is everything alright Wednesday?" Father asked.

"Everything is fine, goodnight everyone."

I went inside my room and closed the door. I started unbraiding my hair when I felt someone behind me. I turned around quickly and was surprised with who I saw.

"Genevieve," I said shocked.

"Hello Wednesday, we need to talk," she said grinning wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was that boy you were with today?" Genevieve asked as she paced the room.

"Nobody," I said feeling uncomfortable.

Why was she curious about Xavier?

"That's definitely not true, I can tell by the way your mood changed around him and how it changed now that I mentioned him." She looked at me dead in the eye and I couldn't look away.

"We go to school together he was helping me out with something," I said looking away.

"Does it have anything to do with Pugsley going to jail?"

I opened my mouth in complete shock. "How did you know that?"

"I know everything Wednesday," she said smiling wickedly.

I quickly recollected my thoughts and looked at her peculiarly. "Why so curious about Xavier?" I asked.

"He looks like someone I once knew, what is his last name?" She asked.

She was being so weird. I ran my fingers through my head trying to recall his last name but I didn't know it.

"I don't know," I said.

"Well find out." She got up and opened my door. "I'll see you tomorrow there are some things I have to take care of. Oh and by the way he's cute," she said giggling and for the first time, and she sounded like a teenage girl not a ghost.

I rolled my eyes and she closed the door behind her. I got under the covers but couldn't seem to fall asleep; my thoughts couldn't seem to get rid of Xavier. I thought about his lips and even though I'd rather die than let a boy kiss me I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. His hands were so soft and gentle on my skin and when his fingers touched my lips my whole body lit up on fire. I wanted to extinguish these feelings, I wanted to forget, I wanted to see him and not feel anything but I couldn't it was all far beyond me. I ached to see him already and I felt horrible for telling him I wanted him out of my life because it wasn't true. I would talk to him tomorrow and tell him we could try to be friends, whatever that meant

I heard a knock on the door. "Wednesday are you awake?" I heard my mother say in a whisper.

I pretended to be asleep because I knew what she wanted to talk about. We had never really talked about boys because there never have been any until now. And I knew she had questions, but I didn't have the answers to most of them. She kissed my head lightly before leaving and from then on I decided to lock my door at night. When I woke up the next morning all I could think about was seeing Xavier which made me cringe with anger for being such a girl. More than half of the girls in school were probably obsessing over him and here was I joining the club like an idiot. I braided my long thick hair and took a look at my pale complexion in the mirror and wondered what Xavier saw in me. I drove my brother and I to school; he said some drunk guy crashed into his car and totaled it and of course my parents believed him which I still find absurd. They are going to get him a new one in a few days so I am stuck driving him to school for now. He kept eyeing me conspicuously throughout the whole car ride and it was starting to irritate me.

'What?" I finally said.

"Nothing," Pugsley said looking away.

"There is obviously something so just spit it out already," I said annoyed as I made a right turn.

He sighed. "You and Xavier."

"What about me and Xavier?"

"You invited him over."

"So?" I was really beginning to get upset. I don't understand why everyone was in my business.

"Do you like him?" He asked turning to look at me.

I almost slammed into the car in front of me. "I guess that's a yes," he said smirking.

I glared at him. "I do not!" I kept my eyes on the road and gripped the steering wheel wishing it was Pugsley's neck.

"You get all nervous and weird whenever I mention him."

"Shut up you don't know what you're talking about he was just helping me out because you want to be an irresponsible dick." We were finally arriving to school and I turned into the parking lot.

"Ok so why did you invite him over?"

"It was long a drive he was fatigued and thirsty." I obviously lied and Pugsley could see right through me, we knew each other too well.

"Okay Wednesday and I suppose taking him upstairs was for no other reason than to be alone." He snickered and I wanted to kill him.

"Look I don't like him okay and I don't know why you insist on bugging me about it, plus it's none of your business and the last thing you want to do after your little outing Friday is to get on my bad side." I grabbed my bag and tried to exit the car but Pugsley grabbed my arm as his eyes fixated on something.

"How about we skip first period and go have breakfast somewhere and talk," Pugsley said as he maintained a strong grip on me. He looked around the parking lot concerned and I wondered why his eyes were so occupied.

I furrowed my thick eyebrows at him. "What makes you think I wanna go somewhere and talk? You sound just like Xavier now."

"I just wanna tell you more things about what happened and I promise I won't mention Xavier, so let's just go." He grabbed my bag and threw it on the back seat and urged me to start the car.

"What is with you why don't you wanna go to first period?" I asked curiously. I knew he didn't want to go somewhere and talk; he was trying to avoid something or someone.

"I'll drive," he said and I glared.

"No way am I ever letting you drive my car Pugsley." I turned my head so I can get out of the parking and realized Pugsley wasn't avoiding anyone, he was trying to protect me.

"Don't look over there!" Pugsley yelled right in my face but it was too late I saw what he was preventing my eyes to witness. Claire was all over Xavier, touching him, caressing him, holding him close to her. I thought I was going to be sick, I felt this aching pain in my chest that wouldn't seem to go away. I peeled my eyes away from them and repositioned myself trying not to be so obvious that it bothered me but Pugsley knew.

"Come on let's get out of here," he said softly.

"No," I said between my teeth.

He sighed. "Come on I'll walk you to class." Pugsley got out of the car and held the door out for me. I don't know if he was being nice because I bailed him out of jail and kept the secret or because he really felt sorry for me which made my stomach turn into knots. I didn't protest and got out of the car, I peeked at them and every time it bothered me. But I held my head high and tried to ignore them, I wasn't going to let Xavier have any more effect on me. I couldn't believe yesterday he was trying to kiss me and today he was all over Claire. I felt his eyes on me as Pugsley and I passed them but I did not look not even once. The rest of the day dragged on and during lunch time Xavier kept looking over to my table.

"So what are you guys doing this upcoming weekend?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"There's this new grunge band playing at the town club we should go," Victoria said.

"Sounds like fun," Pugsley commented.

"When is it?" I asked Victoria.

"Friday night."

We all agreed to go and Pugsley said he would bring a date which caused Victoria and I to tease him on his romantic endeavors. I tried my best to ignore Xavier but I failed since he made it his mission to stare at me throughout the whole lunch period. Claire of course was all over him and she looked at me with a smirk that caused my whole body to tremble. Victoria and Pugsley didn't mention Xavier knowing it would upset me, but they did look at me curiously from time to time. It was finally English period my last class of the day which I shared with Xavier. I was one of the first ones in class and I saw Xavier come in minutes later and we both stared at each other as he walked over to his seat next me.

I tried to concentrate on the teacher but it was hard with Xavier sitting right next to me. He clenched his jaw while I rolled my eyes and I felt him move his chair closer to me.

"So you kick me out your house and then you ignore me," he said in almost a whisper.

I turned to him and glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about. All you do is push people away."

I turned to him and I was angry now. "You know I was actually going to apologize for what I said but when I saw you all over Claire and your jock friends I realized you're just like them and I hadn't made a mistake." I turned away from him again and I instantly felt better after I let that out.

"You think there's something going on between Claire and I? He asked.

"That's none of my business," I said not looking at him.

"It must be since you brought it up, or is it that it bothers you." His voice didn't sound angry anymore but rather intrigued.

I shot him a death look. "I could care less what you and Claire do."

"So then why are you jealous?" He asked boring his eyes into mine and I could see a small smirk escape his lips.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said annoyed.

He chuckled and I couldn't believe he went from being angry to amused in a matter of minutes.

"You push me away yet it bothers you when you see me with a girl. I don't understand Wednesday."

"It doesn't bother me!" I said a bit too loudly and the teacher told us to shush.

"Her car broke down last night and I went to pick her up. She called me today to give her a ride to school. I guess she thinks that means something so she gets a bit handsy." He searched for my eyes but I didn't want to look at him.

"You don't have to give me any explanations."

"I know I just wanted to let you know."

"Whatever."

"So you were going to apologize?" I could see a smile forming.

"No," I said simply.

"I accept your apology Wednesday," he said.

"Don't talk to me."

He smiled. "I thought about you all night and all day today Wednesday."

"Xavier and Wednesday if I catch you two talking one more time its detention," the teacher said and we both remained quiet until the end of the period.

I quickly got up from my seat when the final bell rang and Xavier grabbed my arm.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." He took my bag from me and walked towards the door.

"What is it with guys wanting to go somewhere and talk? I'm not going anywhere with you so give me my bag back." I walked after him and grabbed _his_ arm this time.

"That's what you said last time and you had a great time." He grabbed my hand and led me out the school doors.

"What makes you think I want to talk?" I asked pulling away from him.

He pulled me close and his lips were inches away from mine.

"It's not about wanting to it's that we need to Wednesday you can't deny that there's something going on between us and I need to find out exactly what is." He gently caressed my face and I leaned into his touch without even realizing it.

"I know you feel it to." I looked up at him and touched his cheek gently which caused him to clench his jaw. He grazed my lips hard with his thumb and I almost stopped breathing. I completely forgot we were in front of the whole school to see but I didn't care.

"Let's go somewhere private," he said as we walked towards the parking lot.

"I have to take Pugsley home," I said stopping.

"I'm sure he can drive your car, right Pusgley?"

I turned around and there my brother was, I'm sure they had this all planned out.

"Keys." He held out his hand to me.

I hesitated at first but I really wanted to spend time with Xavier, alone. I gave Pugsley the keys and he drove off after I warned him to take good care of it. I got into Xavier's car for what seemed to be the hundredth time and I wondered where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Xavier got in the car.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at me and drove off.

We arrived at a drive in movie which I had never been to but always wondered what it'd be like. There were a few cars and a huge screen playing an old black and white movie.

"I'll be right back," Xavier said as he exited the car and returned a few minutes later with refreshments and popcorn.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"I thought you might like it you seem like you're into old movies."

"I am."

"Good."

We both stood silent throughout the first half of the movie but I felt the tension rise when there was a kiss scene. I felt Xavier's eyes on me instantly and I became nervous. I felt him shift towards me but I stood still as a statue. He pulled some of my hairs behind my ears and gently traced a finger down my neck which caused me to shiver. I turned to him and his hands were instantly cupping and caressing my face. He seemed eager and out of patience and his eyes kept on switching from my eyes to my lips.

"I need to kiss you Wednesday."

I looked at him and his eyes were filled with wonder and need. He leaned in but I pushed him away.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've never been kissed before," I said not looking at him embarrassed; I was a sixteen year old girl that hadn't been kissed

Xavier's eyes became gentle and he gave me a half smile. "I don't understand how a boy hasn't swept you off your feet yet Wednesday, but then I remember how complicated you can be," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled lightly, he then became very serious, "but the fact that a boy hasn't stolen a kiss from you, well that I find hard to believe."

"I've never been interested in boys until…" I stopped myself from saying it.

"Until what?" Xavier asked leaning in closer.

"I think I should go."

"We're not nearly done here." Xavier very gently brushed his lips over mine and I stood frozen with my eyes wide open, but when I felt the warmth of his lips I eased and closed my eyes savoring the moment. And before I knew it his lips weren't on mine anymore and his eyes were reading my expression.

I believe he was waiting for me to say something rude or push him off but I didn't. He stared intently at me for a few seconds trying to find the reassurance and approval in my eyes. He gave me a smile and then his eyes fell to my lips, the atmosphere in Xavier's car was always tense and erotic but this time it was far worse. I was nervous and even though I tried to hide it I knew he was aware. Xavier gently stroked my cheek and I felt tingles run up my spine, he leaned in closer and I feared him kissing me as much as I yearned for it. I had no experience in the area of kissing, what if I was the worse kisser in the entire universe? Or maybe it was for the best, maybe Xavier would leave me alone once and for all, but I as well as Xavier knew that was the last thing I desired.

The Addams's have been known to be quite passionate and exotic creatures but I have never experimented that side nor even thought about it. My parents are so passionately and irrevocably in love with each other that it's revolting. I couldn't possibly imagine loving or desiring someone with that much angst, but then I look at Xavier and I begin to question it all. He must have read my mind because he grabbed my chin to look up at him and smiled.

"Don't be nervous." He whispered in my ear.

He pressed his lips against mine again, but a bit harder and with more need this time. He cupped my head in his hands and I gave in to the new feeling of pleasure. I leaned back onto my seat as he grew closer and hovered over me. Xavier bit my lower lip and groaned as he deepened the kiss with his tongue. I let out a small sigh as I felt his hot tongue on mine and when I realized what I was doing I pushed him away. He looked at me confused and I stepped out the car walking towards the exit. We weren't the only ones steaming up the car windows, there were so many couples taking advantage of the dark theater.

"Wednesday wait." Xavier called after me but I couldn't seem to stop.

For the first time in my life I was afraid and it wasn't because of ghosts or scary movies but because of a boy that was haunting my heart.

"Wednesday please." Xavier grabbed my arm and spun me around pinning me to his broad chest.

I wiggled against him trying to break free from his strong grip. "Xavier let me go I want to go home."

"I thought we were having a good time. Why do you always insist on running away from me, running from what you feel Wednesday? If you felt something when I kissed you I want you to tell me, to show me. I want you to be able to communicate your feelings to me to open up to, let me in Wednesday. " He lifted my cheek so I could look at him and I instantly felt hypnotized again. I hesitated at first but I lightly touched his bottom lip with my thumb and with my eyes I told him I wanted him to kiss me. I couldn't say it not yet but I didn't have to, my eyes gave it all away.

He kissed me again but this kiss was hot and passionate. He had one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek keeping me close. His mouth was devouring mine, our tongues were dancing in a rhythmic tune and our bodies couldn't seem to get closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he bit my lip urging me, teasing me so I bit his harder and he moaned my name. A car honked at us which caused me to jump and I realized we were in the middle of the parking lot blocking the exit and entrance of the cars.

"Let's go back to the car I'll drive you home." I followed Xavier and he grabbed my hand which felt to strange; any kind of physical contact felt strange.

Xavier and I stood silent the entire ride home and every time I wanted to say something nothing would come out of my mouth. He kept stealing subtle glances at me and I pretended I didn't notice. When we finally reached my house we turned to look at each other and we both knew what the other was thinking.

"There's a band playing at the club on Friday night," I blurted out.

"And?" he asked almost smiling.

"Victoria said they're pretty good, they're a grunge band and we're all thinking of going."

"That's cool I'm sure you guys will have fun." He looked at me and he knew where I was going with this but he wanted me to say it, he wanted me to ask.

"Really Xavier?"

"What?" He said almost smiling again. "You told me you're going to see a band Friday what else do you want me to say?"

I sighed. "Do you want to come?"

"To see the band?"

I glared at him and he smiled.

"Did Victoria ask you to invite me?" He raised his eyebrow and I rubbed my temples.

"I want you to come with me to see the band okay so do you want to come or not?!"

I yelled it at his face but that didn't seem to bother him one bit, he was just happy I said.

"Well if you want me to go that bad I will." He laughed and I scowled at him.

"You know what just forget it." I opened the car door to get out but Xavier was one step ahead of me, he closed it again before I could get out pulling me towards him.

"I was just messing with you Wednesday; I just wanted you to say it instead of me having to analyze everything."

His face was inches away from mine and I could immediately feel the tension rising up.

"I hope you still don't mind me going." He brushed his lips against mine and I shivered in response.

We both stared at each other for a moment and I touched his cheek. "No I don't," I said in almost a whisper.

"You realize you just asked me out on a date Wednesday."

I wiggled against him becoming upset again but that quickly diminished when his lips were on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

When I got home Father, Thing, and Lurch were in the living room waiting for me. Father immediately stood up from his blood red satin chair once he caught sight of me, and I hid my "I've just been kissed face" behind my hair.

"Wednesday Addams do you know what time it is?" Father spoke in his deep authoritative voice and I knew I was in for it.

"I left my watch at home father."

I looked at Lurch as he shook his head disapprovingly and Thing just kept tapping his index finger on the black coffee table. My mind was all over the place and I didn't want to hear a lecture from my father. My cheeks were probably flushed and I knew I looked guilty of something.

"Don't you have your cellphone Wednesday? Why do you think I buy those mind shrinking gadgets for you and your brother?"

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say, which had me distraught because I always had something to say to get me out of trouble.

"It is a quarter past midnight child, if I am not mistaken last time we spoke I specifically told you to be home before midnight. Where were you?" Father gave me a stern look as Thing handed him a drink.

"I was studying with a friend father," I said looking at my shoes.

Lurch groaned and I knew he didn't believe me, of course neither did father.

"I don't like lies Wednesday." Father took a sip of his drink and gave me a death look.

"You didn't let me finish. I was studying with a friend and then we went to catch a movie at the drive in. I apologize I didn't keep track of time father, I promise I will next time." I looked at him in the eye but quickly looked away. I blushed when I thought about being in Xavier's car and father looked at me quizzically.

"You look different," father said concerned. "Is everything alright Wednesday? "Who were you with?"

"Everything is fine father," he was asking too many questions I didn't want to answer at the moment. "Xavier," I said quickly hoping not to cause a stir.

"You were with a boy?"

I nodded. Father didn't look or sound very pleased.

"Next time you decide to go anywhere with that Xavier boy I would like you to let me know and I would like to meet with him privately. He was only introduced as Pugley's friend not yours. There will be no sneaking around especially with boys Wednesday. I know you're a teenager but..."

"Dad." I cut him off and groaned.

Lurch encouraged my father to keep talking and encouraged me to be quiet.

"You are too young to be dating Wednesday but I will discuss this with your mother. I do not like this one bit."

Lurch and my father shook their hands in sync and Thing waved his index finger at me disapprovingly.

"We are not dating!" I said a bit too loudly.

"What is all the fuss?" I heard my mother voice from the other room.

She looked restless and her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Wednesday you're finally home." She lightly kissed me forehead.

"Where were you?"

"She was with that boy Morticia." Father said and I rolled my eyes.

"What boy?" Mothers eyes widened but she didn't look that surprised.

"That Xavier boy who we met, Pugsley's friend."

"Why didn't you call us to let us know. We were worried Wednesday."

"I'm sorry I didn't inform the two of you of my whereabouts it won't happen again. I already established this with father but can I please go to bed I'm exhausted." I frowned at them.

"Go to bed dear, we will finish this conversation tomorrow," mother said.

"Most certainly," father said.

I went upstairs and slammed my door completely annoyed by my morbid parents. It wasn't any of their business anyways. I got ready for bed and wondered what Xavier was doing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Is everything alright my dear?" mother asked as she came in and closed the door.

She sat at the edge of my bed and I sighed. I was never going to get rid of them.

"Yes mother."

"Do you like this boy?"

"No!" I yelled suddenly and mother smiled.

"We're just friends' mother." I muttered.

"Is that why you've been blushing bright pink?"

I immediately covered my cheeks with my hands.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me anything now but I just want you to know I'm here whenever you do."

"There's nothing to tell mother I have no interest in boys."

"Well then I hope you enjoyed your movie my dear. I will talk to your father and make him understand you and Xavier are just friends."

"Thank you mother."

She smiled and got up.

"Mother?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Can feelings be scary?"

"They have always frightened me."

"Why?"

"Because they hurt like nothing else in the world."

I sighed and mother wished me goodnight. I waited for Genevieve but she did not show up, which disappointed me because I needed to talk to someone about Xavier. I was developing feelings for him and as mother said it was frightening because I knew it would cause me pain. I dreamt of a terrible fire that night.

As I got ready for school the next morning I got a text from Xavier. My heart lit up as well as my phone and I felt disgusted with myself for acting like such a teenager.

_**Sorry I didn't text or call last night. Dad confiscated my phone for the night for getting home late. He's pretty strict. How are you? Did you get in trouble? Good morning by the way Wednesday.**_

I smiled at his concern and chivalry.

_**It's ok no need to apologize. My dad was upset but my mother took it rather calmly. Good morning Xavier.**_

I wondered if my dad was still upset and I shook the thought when Xavier replied.

_**Well I felt the need to apologize. I'm glad you're not in any big trouble, I shouldn't have been so careless of the time but I guess time just flies when I'm with you. Are we still on for tomorrow night?**_

Yes, was all I replied, I had nothing to say about last night and I definitely wasn't going to tell him how I felt or think I felt. He was so open with his feelings, so confident and honest about everything. Xavier was everything I wasn't. I quickly got dressed in my usual all black attire but I didn't braid my hair; I didn't have the patience or time. I knocked on Pugsley's room but there was no answer and I figured he was still sleeping. I had to drive him to school and my parents still didn't know about the incident with his car. He lied and told them one of the tires blew out and it was in the mechanic, but the car was actually totaled. I opened the door and he was sprawled on his bed with only boxers on. I scowled and threw a pillow at him but he didn't wake.

Pugsley's room was not your typical seventeen year old room. He had a king sized bed with blue velvet sheets and a large book case that led to a secret tunnel to a secret room where he worked on his inventions. He owned a collection of knives and explosions which was on display. His pet python Lucifer was slithering around his room and kneeled down to pet him. Pugsley hated the light almost as much as I did, he made sure no sun shined into his room and it smelled of rot and dirty socks. I guess he sort of was a typical 17 year old after all. He had clothes thrown all over his wooden floor and a medieval polearm that hung from his headboard.

I took one of the knives from his collection and put it against his throat.

"Wake up or die peasant." I pressed it against his throat emphasizing I meant business just like I did when we were kids.

He popped one eye open and smiled viciously.

"How dare you wake me from my slumber Wednesday."

"We have school moron."

Before I knew it Pugsley flipped me over and now the knife was against my throat.

"Nice," I said.

"I've had a lot of practice sister." He chuckled and removed the knife from my throat putting it back to its rightful place.

"I'm going to be late because of you Pugsley." I scoffed at him and got up from his bed.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" I have to change would you mind getting out."

He started to remove his boxers and I ran out of his room. "Imbecile!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and saw grandmamma in the kitchen reading a newspaper.

"All is well in Seattle this morning, what a bore," she said as she handed me some orange juice.

"This place is a bore grandmamma. Where are my parents?"

"They are restlessly sleeping."

"That's strange they are usually up early."

"Seems like they didn't get much sleep last night."

"Grandmamma!" I groaned in disgust.

Thing came in to the room and gave me a high five, I wondered what would Xavier think of Thing. He usually hides when we have visitors over which I know makes him upset. Yes Thing has feelings as father would always tell us; he was part of the family as well as Lurch.

"We will be visiting your uncle Fester this weekend." Grandmother announced.

"Can't wait." I heard Pugsley say behind me as a grabbed a bagel and practically swallowed it.

"Let's go idiot, see you later grandmamma and Thing," I said as I waved goodbye to them.

Lurch led Pugsley and I out the door and wished us a great day with his usual groaning.

"I can't wait to see Uncle Fester," Pugsley said a bit too excited as I started the car.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He's going to help me with my car issue."

"He shouldn't, you should get into trouble for what you did."

"Trust me Wednesday I have enough of you reminding me of it every day."

I scowled at him and drove us to school. We met up with Victoria at the parking lot and I quickly scanned for Xavier but he was no show.

"What a morbid morning," I said yawning.

"Looks like you didn't get much sleep last night, no braids today," Victoria said.

"Didn't feel like braiding it this morning." I shrugged.

"We're all still on for tomorrow night right?" Pugsley asked.

"Sure," Victoria said.

"I invited Xavier," I said not looking at them.

"Woah what?" Victoria asked completely shocked.

Pugsley chuckled, he didn't seem surprised.

"He likes bands." I shrugged.

"Looks like you're riding solo Victoria." Pugsley laughed and Victoria punched him the arm.

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Victoria said and Pugsley and I frowned.

"No you have to come Victoria you planned this whole thing plus you can be with me and Xavier, it's not like it's a date," I said reassuring her.

"Yea it is," Pugsley said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at Pugsley.

He ignored me. "You should come Victoria I promise it won't be weird," Pugsley said and Victoria sighed.

"I just don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Why don't you invite someone?" I asked her.

She laughed out loud. "Yea right in what world? Certainly not this one."

"I know some guys," Pugsley said leaning on the car.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You are not setting me up on a date Pugsley."

"It was just a suggestion jeez." He ran his fingers through his sleek blonde hair and I wondered if it was a guy thing.

"Whatever," she said looking away.

"You're coming with us and that's final, now let's get to class ladies." Pugsley pushed us toward the entrance and we started play fist fighting him which caused him to laugh.

I caught sight of Xavier and I stopped walking once he saw me. "I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

I guess Victoria and Pugsley caught sight of him too because they smiled and said "uh huh." I urged them to leave and I saw Pugsley whisper something into Victoria's ear. _He's in for it._

"Hey," Xavier said as he caught up to me.

"Hey," I said not looking at him. I knew I was blushing like an idiot.

He leaned in to touch me and I instantly moved away. Xavier sighed.

"I can't touch you now?"

"Not here," I said in almost a whisper.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody cares."

"Xavier," I said in a stern voice.

"I love your hair like this," he said touching one of the strands.

"Don't."

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go to class."

The day went by fairly quick, two of my teachers were absent which meant less homework. During lunch time Xavier sat with us again and I was oddly getting used to his presence in my life which made me a bit uncomfortable. I don't get attached to people because they always end up leaving anyways. But for some reason Xavier and Victoria were an exception, they were different and I for the first time I actually felt that I had friends. We spent the whole lunch period talking about tomorrow night.

"We should be there by eight," Victoria said with her mouth full of food which caused me to laugh.

"Chew Vic, don't want you choking or Pugsley will have to give you CPR." Xavier teased.

Victoria started coughing and Pugsley hit her back a couple of times causing us all to laugh.

"Good?" Pugsley asked her.

'I think so," she replied and Pugsley smiled shaking his head

"Eight sounds good," I said.

"Alright, I'll pick up Victoria and you and Pugsley can meet us there," Xavier said.

"And my date," Pugsley said grinning and I scowled at him.

"Who are you bringing?" Xavier asked.

"Penelope."

"I didn't know you like red heads."

"Oh I love red heads."

Victoria scoffed. "They are so bland."

"No girls with black hair are," he snapped.

"I disagree," Xavier said looking at me.

The mood changed and I wondered why Xavier always wanted to put me on the spot. I didn't want to believe anything was going on between us even though everyone around us knew there was. It wasn't about taking things slow I never wanted anything to transpire between us but it was merely impossible. We all met up in the parking lot after school it was already becoming a habit. Pugsley and Victoria gave Xavier and me some alone time which I told them was completely unnecessary. I couldn't fathom their actions at times, it was so annoying.

"They are unbelievable," I said to Xavier.

I saw Claire pass by which surprised me because I didn't see her at gym class. She glared at us and I glared right back stepping closer to Xavier who welcomed our closeness. He immediately cupped my face and kissed me hungrily. I quickly pushed him away and recollected myself from the unexpected kiss.

"I'm sorry but I had to, you don't even let me touch you Wednesday." He licked his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

I didn't know what to say because there was nothing I could say.

"I've been craving your lips all day; it's been driving me mad. Don't you see what you're doing to me?"

"Can we not talk about this here."

"Jesus Christ Wednesday do I need to make an appointment for a place and time we can talk, are you really that close minded?!"

"I am not close minded I just don't want to speak of this right now Xavier."

"None of this means anything to you does it?"

"Please not now, can you just drop it?"

"Why can't you just talk to me about it?"

"I can't express my feelings okay, I just can't."

"Fine Wednesday whatever you want." He looked upset as he got into his car and gripped the steering wheel.

My stomach was in knots and my heart was beginning to ache when I saw him leave the parking lot without saying goodbye.

_Shit._

"What happened Victoria asked?"

"He's upset."

"Clearly," Pugsley said.

"Let's go Pugsley, I'll see you tomorrow Victoria." I got into my car and drove home without uttering a word to Pugsley, he didn't ask because he knew I'd lash out on him.

I kept tossing and turning all night as I waited for Xavier to text or call but he never did. I should have reached out to him but my pride would not let me.

"Boy troubles?" I heard Genevieve's velvety voice say.

She stood at the foot of my bed and I've never been more relieved to see a ghost.


End file.
